Harry Potter et la dernière bataille
by Harry Ron Granger
Summary: Harry est cher les Dursley . les mangemorts essayent de trouver tout les moyens pour le rendre plus vulnérables mentalement. Il devra retourner a Poudlard pour plus de sécurité et vivra beaucoup de malheur.en CORRECTION MAIS CHAP7 A VENIR
1. Mort et visite surprise

****

Disclamer: Aucun personnages n'est à moi, les lieux non plus et encore plein d'autres choses que vous aurez la chance de lire:ils appartiennent tous à madame J.K.R. bien entendu tous ce que vous n'aviez pas lu dans les livres m'appartiennent.  
Merci

Note de l'auteur:salut,

je suis lefandeharry mon chapitre 1 est assez cours mais c'est un début. J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira. Pour ceux qui avait déjà commencer la fiction, vous aller remarquer que quelques moments sont changés, enfin, l'écriture mais le fond n'a pas vraiment changé.

Histoire:

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1:Mort et visite surprise.

* * *

C'était le troisième jour des vacances d'été. Au 4 Privet Drive, une dispute recommençait entre Vernon Dursley et sa femme. Le motif était encore une fois le fait de savoir si leur neveu Harry Potter allait oui ou non rester.

- Je te dis que si ce voyou reste encore 5 minutes dans cette maison, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il doit rester jusqu'à son anniversaire pour survivre et venger Dudley.

En effet, peu de temps après l'arrivée précoce de Harry, le collège de Dudley qui n'avait pas encore finit les examens de fin d'année avait eu à déplorer la mort d'une cinquantaine de ses élèves dont Dudley faisait partie. La cause de ces morts était une fusillade organisée par des hommes en cagoule noirs. Mais le même jour de l'arrivée de la lettre du collège, _la gazette du sorcier_ avait eu à annoncer cette même attaque mais cette fois,ci causée par les mangemorts:_Attaque chez les MOLDUS._

_Le 28 juin dernier, peu de temps après la mort du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Harry Potter, le survivant, subit un nouveau choc affectif. Une attaque de mangemorts aurait eu lieu dans le collège où son cousin était inscrit. Cette attaque ayant fait 50 tués par le sortilège de la mort dont Dudley Dursley, le cousin de Harry Potter.  
Le ministère à bien entendu envoyer une brigade d'Oubliators et a envoyer une lettre aux familles des victimes sous la signature du directeur de ce collège en faisant passer cet acte criminel pour Moldu(voir page 12)_

_Cette attaque avait-elle un but précis?  
« Il semblerait que ce drame ai un rapport avec Harry Potter. Nous pensons que Vous-savez-qui voudrait faire souffrir Potter en tuant proches et amis de l'élu et c'est pour ça que nous avons décider de faire surveiller faits et gestes de la famille Dursley par un dizaines d'Aurors » nous a déclaré le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour.  
Mais un guérisseur de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste voulant garder l'anonymat nous a fait part de ses craintes pour l'état de l'élu «Il est vrai que nous nous posons des questions car il n'est pas encore venu se présenter dans un hôpital sorcier ou moldu pour trouble du cerveau après toutes les pertes qu'il a connu:Lily et James Potter: ses parents, Sirius Black : son parrain, sans oublier Albus Dumbledore qui aurait pu être considère comme un grand-père. Et maintenant son propre cousin, la seule personne de son âge dans sa famille.  
Suite de l'article page 9._

Quand Harry lut l'article, il se dut de déclarer la vérité à son oncle et à sa tante mais il avait reçus une sévère punition car ils étaient tous les deux surs que leur Dudley chéri avait été assassiné par sa faute, mais après avoir promis de le venger il lui avait été permis de rester au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire mais vus qu'il devrait partir deux semaines plut tôt pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur Harry l'avait bien entendu signaler aux Dursley,ce qui leur avaient beaucoup plu .Sa tante avait finalement trouver le morale sauf durant les repas où elle éclatait en sanglot vu la quantité de nourriture quelle préparait par habitude. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry qui pouvait avoir quelques rations en plus.

Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure, la dispute du salon pris fin et l'oncle Vernon avertit Harry de faire partir sa sataner chouette de la maison.

-Ta tante a déjà assez de soucis comme sa, pas besoin d'un maudit hibou pour la réveiller tout les jours a 5 heures du matin. Donc fais la partir chez un de tes zigotos d'amis.

C'est ainsi que Harry dû écrire une lettre à son meilleur amis pour lui expliquer la situation.

_Cher Ron,  
Comme ton père a dû te l'apprendre, mon cousin est mort suite à une attaque de mangemorts et mon oncle et ma tante sont à bout de nerfs. En plus Hedwige a prit la sale habitude de huhuler à cinq heure du matin tous les jours, donc je te l'envoie pour ne pas me faire renvoyer jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je viendrai par le magicobus même si Hermione m'a proposé de venir me chercher.  
J'espère que tout se passe bien et que les préparatifs avancent. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur R.A.B. mais je cherche toujours.  
En espérant vous revoir tous très bien tôt  
Harry._

Après avoir soigneusement attaché la lettre à la patte de Hedwige, et lui avoir murmuré l'adresse du terrier, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa partir dans la nuit.  
Rien n'aurait pus troubler la tranquillité de Privet Drive... Sauf cette silhouette féminine,grande, mince, droite qui avançait vers le numéro 4. La main crispé sur sa baguette, Harry était prêt à riposter à une quelconque attaque quand soudain il se figea sur place.

Minerva McGonagall était venu lui rendre une visite surprise.

_

* * *

_****

_Voila, je premier chapitre est corrigé, vu que la, je suis en vacances sans Internet, je suppose que les chapitres suivants seront corrigés et il y aura peut être même le chapitre 7 en plus: Un prophète inattendu._

_Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me donner du courage._

_Merci._

L'article entourait une photo de Dudley, les bras en croix, mort. 


	2. une nouvelle tâche a garder

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Madame J.K.R, sauf les nouveaux éléments de l'histoire qui eux, sortent tout droit de ma petite tête.**

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous, merci de suivre ma fiction sa me fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce que j'écris. Si vous avez poster une review, je répondrai au chapitre 7.**

**Résumé: Harry est chez son oncle et sa tante, mais cette fois ci, sans Dudley qui est mort dans une attaque de mangemorts. Hedwige doit partir chez Ron, et quand Harry l'envoie, il se rend compte que McGonagall vient chez lui.**

**Histoire: bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle tache a garder.

A peine Harry avait-il eut le temps de mettre un pied dans le couloir pour accueillir sa nouvelle directrice avant l'oncle Vernon, qu'un chat tigré avec le poil beaucoup plus foncé autour des yeux entra par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il se transforma et McGonagall apparut, assise sur une chaise.

- Bonjour Harry dit-elle.

- Bonjour professeur répondit Harry sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Vous devez vous vous demander pourquoi je suis venu vous rendre visite sans vous prévenir,continua-t-elle.

- Je…

- Silencio! Murmura t'elle pour faire taire le survivant et la laissez continuer. Vous parlerez quand j'aurai fini! Je viens de vider le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et un elfe nommé Dobby m'a donné une lettre de la main du professeur, une était pour moi, l'autre pour vous. J'ai voulu l'ouvrir pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une lettre piégée mais je n'y suis pas arrivé - sûrement un sortilège de blocage qui ne permet a personne de l'ouvrir sauf son destinataire - mais dans la mienne, il m'a prévenu qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Comment? Je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a aussi demander d'aller vous chercher et mettre la maison de votre oncle et votre tante sous un gardien du secret dés que j'avais terminer la lettre car il savait que des mangemorts essaieraient de vous tuer vous et votre famille. C'est le pourquoi de ma venue. Maintenant posez toutes les questions qui vous passerons par la tête.

Tout en parlant, elle avait annulé le sortilège de mutisme de Harry.

- Heu…je vais vous posez une question pour vérifier votre identité…voilà:comment Peeves a chasser Ombrage du château?

McGonagall répondit en souriant," avec ma canne."

- OK, revenons à la réalité, qui vas être le gardien du secret?

- J'ai pensé à vous, car vous serrez à Poudlard et ils ne pourront pas vous atteindre. Bon maintenant, pouvons-nous descendre pour expliquer la situation à monsieur et madame Dursley?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle descendit mais dés qu'elle se montra, elle dut jeter un « stupéfix » à la tante Pétunia qui commençait un hurlement. L'oncle Vernon avertit par le cris de sa femme, accouru pour savoir ce qui se passait et se raidit sur place en voyant sa femme sur le sol, inerte. Sans se rendre compte de son erreur, il se précipita sur Harry mais en voyant la baguette toujours brandie de McGonagall, il se ravisa et dévisagea les deux sorciers.

- Rendez-lui son état normal! Rugit-il.

- Oui mais juste après, vous m'écouterez. Dit McGonagall sur un ton proche de l'énervement de voir l'hospitalité de pareils modus.

- Et pourquoi, qu'avez-vous à nous dire de si important?

- Vous courrez un grave danger! Alors vous m'écoutez?

- Oui mais réveillez la!!

- Enervatum murmura t'elle, alors suivez moi.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, la tante Pétunia tremblait de tout son corps.

- Bon, écoutez-moi sans m'interrompre. Ordonna McGonagall.

- D'ac…co…rd minauda Pétunia sans se montrer, sa tête derrière le gros buste de son mari.

- Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour votre fils mais ce drame était à prévoir. Vous-savez-qui a sûrement cru que Harry portait beaucoup d'importance à vous. Donc, il veut le faire souffrir en tuant ou capturant ses amis et proches. C'est pourquoi, je viens vous demander la permission de vous protéger et mettre votre demeure sous un gardien du secret. Et ce gardien du secret sera…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ces âneries et que veut dire « le gardien du secret »? Rugit l'oncle Vernon sans se rendre compte qu'il venait d'interrompre la femme la plus sévère qu'il existe,et toutes ces histoire c'est de sa faute! Je vais te…

- SILENCIO! Vous vous taisez et vous parlerez quand j'aurai FINI. Cria le professeur McGonagall qui commençait la crise de nerfs,Harry, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vivre avec eux.

- Heu…

- Bon revenons au monde réel,reprit-elle. Le sortilège du secret est très simple: on choisit un gardien du secret - pour le votre, se sera Harry - et on fait un cérémonie où il jure qu'il ne révélera pas votre secret. Etes-vous d'accord? Elle agita sa baguette et Vernon put enfin parler.

- Et personne de votre monde ne pourra nous retrouver? Pas même vous? Demanda l'oncle Vernon.

- Si pour vous protéger au cas ou Harry aurait dû révéler le secret sous la torture. Alors c'est OUI ou NON? S'impatienta McGonagall.

Il y eut un long silence puis…

- Nous sommes d'accord, dit la tante pétunia dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Merci de votre enthousiasme. Répondit McGonagall. Harry veuillez poser votre main sur la porte d'entrée.

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry en s'exécutant.

Il posa sa main sur la porte pendant que McGonagall créait un dôme de lumière bleu autour de lui.- Harry James Potter?

- Oui. Répondit celui-ci.

- Etes-vous prêt à garder un secret pour la protection de votre famille?

- Oui.

- Jurez par votre parole de sorcier que vous enfouirez l'adresse suivante en

l'occurrence celle de votre oncle et votre tante : 4, Privet Drive Lintten Winhging, Surrey?

- OuiAussitôt, l'adresse s'écrivit dans le dôme qui rétrécit en même temps que celle-ci et entrèrent dans le corps de Harry pour ne plus en sortir.

- Bien, maintenant veuillez écrire sur un bout de parchemin - de papier, rectifia Harry - oui de papier, l'adresse complète de votre oncle et vous me le passerez . Dit McGonagall.

Harry se dépêcha d'écrire l'adresse.Mr et Mrs Dursley, 4 Privet Drive Lintten Winhging Surrey.

- Voilà, dit-il en tendant le bout de papier à McGonagall.

- Merci dit-elle en le lisant. Tenez, poursuivit-elle en le tendant à l'oncle Vernon, et après l'avoir lut, vous le passerez a votre femme et après, continua-t'elle a l'adresse de Pétunia, vous me le renderez pour que je l'envoie au ministre.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Le papier fut envoyer par cheminée vers le bureau du ministre de la magie.

- Bien, Harry et moi pouvons nous en allez. Je vous demande de ne plus sortir de chez vous. Pour votre travaille, j'ai envoyé une lettre à votre industrie et il m'enverront le travail à faire et je vous le renverrez et inverse quand vous l'aurait terminé, dit McGonagall à un Vernon Dursley pas très satisfait de ces nouvelles initiatives, mais il dut accepter par un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Heu… on y vas professeur? Demanda harry.

- Oui, vous savez transplantez

- Non, mentit Harry et en plus je n'ai pas encore passer mon permis.

- Bien, alors accrochez-vous à mon bras, dit-elle en lui tendant son bras droit.

- Mais professeur, mes affaires ne sont pas…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le coupa-t-elle, il sont déjà à Poudlard. Alors vous vous accrochez?

Des que Harry le fit, il sentit la désagréable sensation d'être entré dans un tuyau de caoutchouc dépourvu d'air…puis soudain, l'air lui revint et il retrouva les habituels sangliers ailés du portail de Poudlard.

- Je suis chez moi, pensa Harry.

* * *

**_Voila, chapitre deux corrigé! A tout de suite dans le chapitre 3: Retour à Poudlard qui lui aussi est un peu court mais les chapitres grandissent de plus en plus au fil de l'histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas, sa vas continuez en grandissant._**

_**Gros bisous à tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews hein, sa me fait toujours plaisir de les recevoir.**_


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi mais bien à J.K.R, à part les nouveaux éléments qui vont apparaître dans l'histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous(je me répète mais bon il faut être poli avec ses lecteurs ou sinon, y aura plus personne), merci de continuer ma fiction, parce que sa veut dire que vous l'aimer, je suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il avance pas vraiment, mais quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai pas trouver mieux.**

**Résumer: Harry, après avoir appris la mort de son cousin tué par les mangemorts, et devenu le gardien du secret des Dursley, retourne à Poudlard accompagné de McGonagall.**

**Histoire:Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Retour à Poudlard.

- Veuillez décliner votre identité. Demanda une des statues ,ce qui eut lieu de faire reculer Harry.

- Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, et Harry Potter, élève de Gryffondor.

- Bienvenu à Poudlard, mais allez devant ma jumelle qui fera une identification plus approfondie. Merci.

- Bien le bonjour madame la directrice, dit la deuxième statue après lui avoir tournée autour et en lui parlant, mais Harry n'entendit rien.

- Nous devons poser une question à chaque personnes voulant rentrer, bien sur, cette question est impossible à découvrir pour les autres personnes voulant se faire passer pour un autre car la vraie sorcière ou le vrai sorcier est le seul à la connaître. Dit la première statue en voyant l'air stupéfait de Harry.

Quand le tour de Harry arriva, McGonagall était dans l'enceinte du château et l'attendait.

- Bonjour, dit la deuxième statue, ma sœur vous a observer mais moi je dois entrer en vous, désoler. Mais c'est obligatoire. Vous êtes d'accord?

- Oui,dit Harry pas très sûr de lui.

- En voilà un courageux! Hormis les professeurs, vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir refusé. Bien sûr, les autres y ont été obligés. Attention, sa vas piquer un peu, dit-elle en se transformant en une sorte d'esprit.

Puis, soudain, elle fonça sur Harry et il sentit une sorte de piqûre d'abeille en pleine poitrine qui ne durât que 5 secondes.

- Bien, je vais vous posez la questions que j'ai trouvé: dans quelle maison le choipeaux magique a-t-il envisagé de vous envoyer lors de la répartition de début d'année?

- Quoi?! Mais comment savez-vous ça?

- Voyons faites un peu preuve de bon sens! Ma créatrice m'a crée pour que rien qu'en les traversant, je sache les secrets que les sorciers n'ont jamais révélés à personne.

- Ah oui, et bien il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor même s'il voulait que j'aille a Serpentard, avoua t'il.

- Bien, merci, je vous signale en passant que plus personne ne pourra vous retirer cette information que se soit par la force ou la douceur, acheva la statue avant de redevenir tout à fait normale(en pierre et sans bouger).

- Ok , dit Harry en passant la barrière magique, au revoir.

- Ha enfin, dit McGonagall en le voyant revenir, avez-vous apprécier ma création?

- Quoi!? S'est vous qui avez crée ces gardiennes? Ingénieux.

- Merci, et se n'est pas tout, le professeur Chourave a planté un engrais magique dans l'herbe qui dès que je le dit, engloutis tout ce qui se trouve sur elle. Et se qu'elle engloutit se retrouve dans un cachot du château où la magie ne peut pas fonctionner. Hagrid a dut emménager dans le château car dans le parc, en cas d'invasion, il se retrouverait engloutis et il ne pourrait pas nous aider. Donc , il a maintenant un appartement dans le château, et il est le seul à pouvoir circuler dans les sous-sol car son demi-frère a été emménagé dans la salle commune de Serpentard qui a été agrandie magiquement pour lui, termina-t-elle le ton un peu plus sec.

Harry se doutait qu'elle n'affection pas beaucoup le fait que Graup, un géant de 5,6 mètres dans un château remplis d'enfant.

Soudain une détonation retentis, Harry se retourna, la baguette brandie.

- Harry! C'est bien toi?

Hagrid venait de sortir d'une salle de classe où il put lire juste avant que le demi géant n'ai réussi à le prendre dans ses bras ,une plaque en bronze où était inscrit:

_Rubéus Hagrid, _

_Professeur de soins au créatures magique,_

_Directeur de la maison Gryffondor._

- Harry, c'est magnifique! Tu es arrivé, je croyais que se serait plus dur car d'après les espions de l'Ordre, les mangemorts te…

- Hum hum!

- Ho excusez-moi professeur. Dit Hagrid en se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit le professeur McGonagall, Harry je suppose que vous devez avoir faim?

- Oui répondit le concerné. Je suis affamer, avec leur disputes, les Dursley n'ont pas préparé à manger!

- Et bien allons manger, répondit simplement la nouvelle directrice.

Elle partit en direction des escaliers de marbres alors que Harry,lui, partait vers la grande salle.

-Venez-vous oui ou non, s'impatienta McGonagall.

Harry la suivit dans les hauteurs de Poudlard et essaya de se souvenir le chemin qu'ils prenaient, mais il ne se réussi pas à trouver où tous ces escaliers menaient. Les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, mais McGonagall ne s'arrêtait pas pour attendre qu'il se place dans un chemin spéciale, elle les suivait où ils la conduisaient,on aurait dit qu'elle les faisaient bouger par la penser.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant les armoiries de Poudlard.

- _Minerva McGonagall_,dit le professeur.

Le tableau fit quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, d'habitude les tableaux tournaient sur eux même pour laisser le passage à une personne ayant dit un mots de passe, ou alors laissait apparaître un poignée qui créait une porte, mais cette fois-ci, le tableau se divisa en en cinq partie: chaque animal fit son cris et le « P » ,lui, ne fit rien à part se transformer en porte.

- C'est ici que les fondateurs avait leurs appartements, chaque animal représente le chemin permettant d'accéder aux appartements, mais jamais personnes à ma connaissance n'as réussi à y entrer, il parait qu'il faut avoir en grande partie toutes les qualités requises par le fondateur à qui appartient la chambre dans la quelle on veut rentrer , mais je ne sais pas quelle qualité. La chemin du milieu, mène au dortoir des elfes de maisons,expliqua McGonagall.

Elle prit le chemin du milieu, et Harry la suivit et sentit un sensation bizarre , il se sentit tomber dans un trou noir, mais quelques secondes après la chute, il retomba les pieds sur le sol, il se retrouva face à quatre tableaux représentants d'après ce que pensait Harry aux quatre fondateurs. A coter de chacun d'eux se trouvait une porte

- Ces portes ne sont franchissables que par les elfes de maison, car quand un fondateur avait un besoin quelconque, il appelait un elfe et il arrivait. Dobby, Dobby! Viens ici s'il te plait.

Aussitôt, l'elfe appelé Dobby arriva.

- Oui madame la directrice, vous m'avez appelé,demanda l'elfe.

- Oui, suis-nous, je veux que tu prépare à manger à Harry ici présent.

- Bien sur madame la directrice, bonjour maître.

- Maître?

- Vous n'avez pas lu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore maître,demanda Dobby stupéfait.

- Non, je viens juste d'arriver,répondit Harry qui se demandais pourquoi Dobby l'avait appelé maître.

- Bon, nous parlerons de ça dans mon bureau, coupa McGonagall

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les tableau des fondateurs, elle avança droit vers le mur et soudain, elle disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière bleu.

Harry la suivit et sentit la sensation de monter dans les étages par un ascenseur et il se retrouva devant les armoiries de Poudlard.

- Professeur, pourquoi personne ne peux entrer dans les autre chemin s'il n'as pas les qualité requise?

- Je crois que les fondateurs gardaient des secret de magie si puissants qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que certaines personnes ne les trouvent set les utilisent de la mauvaise façon. Juste après la mort de Helga Poufsouffle, la dernière des quatre à décédée à Poudlard,son successeur, un de sa maison, à voulu intégrer ses nouveaux appartements et choisir 3 autres professeur de différentes maison pour gouverner l'école mais il n'a pas pu entrer, il est alors descendu cher les elfes pour demander conseil aux tableau, et ils lui ont expliquer qu'il y avait un bureau au septième étage et qu'il devrait s'occuper de Poudlard seul. Mais les quatre fondateurs , même si ils sont dans leurs tableaux, choisisses le directeur ou la directrice adjoint. Et pour maintenant, le professeur Flitwick est mon successeur. Au début, les directeur de Poudlard,après leur mort, avait leur tableau dans la salle des fondateurs, mais après quelques temps, ils décidèrent de les mettre dans le bureau directorial pour pouvoir demander des conseils au cas ou,car devoir tous le temps descendre ici, sa faisait long,termina-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, _mistigri_!

La statue s'anima et ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon, après être entré, Dobby se dépêcha de préparer à manger, mais il fut vite arrêter par Peeves qui fit voler tous les plats.

- Bonjour McDougal… Ho mais s'est le petit pote-Potter,… tu devrait de dépêcher de descendre, il y a un des tes amis en bas, un amis d'enfance qui t'as fait un beau cadeau,tout en parlant, il avait montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire de harry.

* * *

**Voila, j'en ai terminé du chapitre trois, le prochain, sera plus long et à mon goût plus passionnant. Pour les reviews, si vous voulez en mettre, n'hésitez pas mais je ne répondrai qu'au chapitre sept.**

**Kiss à tous.**


	4. Pétunia kidnapée

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi, tout est à J.K.R, sauf les nouveaux éléments, ceux-la, il sorte de mon imagination.**

**Note de l'auteur: Coucou, (pour une fois je change) j'espère que vous allez toujours bien, et que sa vas de mieux en mieux, car pour Harry c'est pas la cas, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fiction, et si c'est le cas, ma fiction vas vous plaire de plus en plus.**

**Résumer: Harry quitte son oncle et sa tante après être devenu leur gardien du secret, il rejoint Poudlard où il découvre le couloir des fondateurs. Quand il arrive dans le bureau de McGonagall, Peeves arrive en trombe et lui annonce l'arrivée d'un de ses amis. Vous l'aurez sûrement reconnu.**

**Histoire: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Pétunia Kidnappée.

McGonagall poussa un cri de peur en apprenant que Voldemort était aux portes de son école.

- Everard! Réveillez-vous bon sang, prévenez le ministère d'une alerte 17. Et dépêchez-vous,…, Harry, suivez-moi.

Elle sortit du bureau sans voir que Peeves riait de son coter, comme un démon. Arrivée dans le couloir du septième étage, elle sortit sa baguette et …

- SONORUS!! A tous les résidants de Poudlard, code 17,tout le monde dans le hall d'entrer et faites votre devoir comme prévus, le ministère est prévenu, mais il risque de nous falloir plus de renfort! Je veux que Pomona et Filius préviennent l'ordre au complet.

Sa voix avait résonnée dans toute l'école et elle était passée par plusieurs passages secret pour arriver dans le hall, devant la grande salle où tous les professeurs étaient réunis, Harry vit même le professeur Trelowney, se qui n'échappait pas non plus a tous les autres professeurs qui la regardaient tremblées à l'idée de devoir se battre sans avoir su le prédire dans sa boule de cristal.

- Sybille, vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Vous m'avez dit que le professeur Dumbledore vous avait demandé de rester dans vos appartements. Alors retournez-y.

- Mais Minerva, je m'inquiète de pouvoir encore donner mes cours car je n'ai pas sus prévoir l'attaque de cinq dragons, s'exclama le professeur Trelowney, je crois que «'ai perdu mes pou…

- Mais non, vous n'avez pas perdu vos pouvoirs, la coupa McGonagall, et il ne s'agit pas d'un cas 24, mais 17! Attaque de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

- J'ai sortit les fioles de felix félicis, pour que la chance soit de notre coter.

- J'espère que nous n'en aurons pas besoin, répondit McGonagall.

- Professeur ! Professeur !! Il faut qu'il parte !

Tous les fantômes de Poudlard étaient présent et hurlaient.

- Oui nous savons que nous sommes dans un cas 17, Peeves m'as prévenue.

- Comment sa un cas 17, répondit Nick Quasi Sans Tête, c'est justement lui qui doit partir, il vient d'agresser la dame grise quand celle-ci l'a appelé pour faire son rapport, il lui a sauté dessus ,et on ne sait comment, la projetée vers la foret interdite.

- J'en ai assez, répondit la dame grise.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'une affreuse blague?

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit doucement le moine gras, mais on pourrait lui laisser une dernière chance?

- Sûrement pas!Harry, suivez-moi,dit la directrice en se rendant vers la grande salle,Horace, prévenez tous les tableaux pour qu'ils partent à la recherche de Peeves,et que si ils le trouvent,qu'ils préviennent le baron sanglant. Everard!! Le ministre est-il déjà parti?

- Non, il prévient les Aurors.

- Dites-lui de stopper tout! Mais dites-lui de venir avec des employés du ministère spécialisés dans les procès d'esprits frappeurs.

- Oui madame, répondit Everard en quittant son tableau pour aller au ministère.

- Heureusement que vous aviez pensez à placer ces deux tableau ici, dit le professeur Vector à McGonagall en entrant dans la grande salle, comme sa, en cas de problème, nous prévenons directement le ministère et Ste Mangouste. Je suppose que nous préparons la salle pour une audience spéciale fantôme?

- Spéciale fantôme, demanda Harry qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis que lui et sa directrice avait quitter le bureau directorial.

- Voyons Mr ?

- Potter, répondit Harry au Professeur Bins, le seul fantôme qui donnait cours dans l'école (l'histoire de la magie).

- Ha oui, Potter. N'avez-vous pas écouté mes cours lors de votre troisième année? Sous le manque de réponses de Harry, il continua, en 1459, les premières audiences disciplinaires pour fantômes ont eut lieues. Pour ne pas que les détenus ne puissent s'échappés, le ministère créa des pièces spéciales fantôme, des pièces où on ne sait sortir que l'en ouvrant la porte Sa ne m'étonne pas de ne plus vois voir dans mes cours ! En voyant la tête que vous faites, vous n'avez jamais du écouter mes cours.

- Professeur Bins ! Venez testez tout les murs de la grandes salle, cria le professeurs Sinistra.

- Me voila, répondit celui-ci.

Après que toute la salle ai été changées, Peeves, enfermé dans une cage magique, entra, porté par les fantômes de chaque maison, en hurlant et en insultant tout le monde, même le baron sanglant qui avant, était le plus respecté par Peeves su fut insulter de sale abruti des poubelles. Peeves réussi à sortir de sa cage et fonça tout droit vers le plafond magique qui par oublis des professeurs n'avait pas subit le sortilège anti-fantômes, mais quand l'esprit frappeur arriva à la hauteur des poutres du plafond, un éclaire orange jaillis des fenêtres et Peeves fut projeter jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Puis le professeur Vector lança un sort sur le plafond qui devient rouge puis normal. Pendant, ce temps, le reste des professeur et Harry avaient accouru dans le parc pour voir qui avait lancée le sort qui avait affaibli Peeves.

- Personne, dit McGonagall, et il est trop tard pour qu'un fantôme cherche après la personne qui à fait ce sortilège.

- En tout cas, intervint le professeur Flitwick, le sortilège de la blessure du fantôme est un des plus complexe à apprendre, moi-même je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire même si je l'apprend à mes élèves de septième qui si un d'entre eux y arrive n'a qu'un effet très limité. La seule personne qui à ma connaissance sache l'exécuter correctement était Dumbledore, mais sa ne peut pas être lui hélasse.

- A je vois le ministre qui arrive, si il a des Aurors avec lui, je lui demanderai d'en envoyer quatre pour faire une ronde dans le parc. Pomona, allez cherche les trois chevaliers du lac, qu'ils fouillent le lac et la forêt interdite. Harry, je suppose que vous tenez plus à lire votre courrier que d'assister à une audience.

- Vous avez raison professeur dit Harry qui n'avait aussi pas envie de rencontrer Rufus Scrimgeour.

Il partit en direction du bureau de McGonagall pour lire sa lettre, prononça le mot de passe et entra, Dobby entra à sa suite, et sorti d'un tiroir une enveloppe qui contenait si la vue de Harry ne le trompait pas, une lettre de Dumbledore qui serait longue à lire. Il remarqua que tous les objets que Dumbledore utilisaient étaient tous dans une vitrine que McGonagall avait verrouillée par une serrure en or. Juste au-dessus, se trouvait le cadre où un vieil homme, barbu, avec des lunettes en demi-lune dormait. Tout avait été remplacé par un mobilier à motifs écossais. Il s'assit sur un canapé et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait quatre parchemins, un était plus petit que les autres, il ne contenait que trois mots :

__

1

: Explications

__

2

: Top secret

__

3

: Autre.

Harry déplia le parchemin portant le chiffre 1 dans son coin supérieur droit.

__

Cher Harry,

Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde.

Tu dois te demander comment ai-je pus savoir que j'allais mourir, je n'aurai qu'une chose à te répondre ;

Séverus n'est pas si bon occlumens qu'il le prétend. J'ai sus dés le début de l'année que mon heure était arrivée, et que si je ne voulais pas que des innocents meurent, ils fallait que je me laisse tué soit par Drago Malfoy ou Séverus. Car je savais le plan qui se préparait, et s'est alors que j'ai décidai d'aller te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante pour te mettre en sécurité, mais aussi pour te prévenir que tu allais véritablement commencer à te battre contre Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je te demande de l'appeler par son vrai nom, et de montrer à la population magique de faire de même, pour lui montrer qu'il n'est qu'un sorcier comme les autres mais avec plus de méchanceté dans le cœur que quiconque. Avant de partir, je me suis rendu compte que l'ancienne maison de Sirius n'était en effet plus un bon cartier général pour l'Ordre donc j'ai aménagé la chambre des secrets, j'en ai changé l'ouverture, je l'ai changée (décoration) en grande partie. Mais tu pourras la voir le jour de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, car j'ai demandé au Professeur McGonagall de vous faire entrer, toi, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ainsi que ses frère jumeaux, Fred et Georges.

Maintenant, je dois t'avouer que ce que j'ai fais sur la tour d'astronomie, était prémédité depuis que j'ai appris que Drago Malfoy devait me tuer, car je sûr, et tu a dû le remarquer que Mr Malfoy n'est pas un assassin, mais quelqu'un qui suit un chemin tout tracé pour lui.

J'espère que tu tiendras compte de mes dernières lignes.

Bien a toi,

Albus Perceval W. B. Dumbledore.

__

PS : Si tu crois que cette lettre n'est pas de ma main, je peux te dire que mon parfum de confiture préférée est le goût framboise.

Harry replia l'enveloppe en pansant que depuis le début de sa sixième année, Dumbledore comptait les heures qui lui restaient en lui apprenant tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour détruire Voldemort. Il voulut se relever, mais se rendit compte que un chat était sur ses jambes, et que 4 autres chats étaient sur le sol, en train de dormir. Soudain, une femme apparu, accrochée à un vieux parapluie déchiré.

- Minerva, nous avions dit que lorsque j'envoyais tous mes chats, s'était que les mangemorts étaient à Privet Drive! Je vous ait attendu, mais rien! Même pas un seul sorcier n'est venu, dit-elle.

- Mrs Figgs, le professeur McGonagall n'est pas ici. Elle est dans la gran… Harry ne finit pas sa phrase en se rendant compte de se que la vielle folle avait dit, les mangemorts à Privet Drive! Dobby prévient la directrice ! Je vais dans le parc!

Il sortit en trombe du bureau. Il mit dans sa poche la lettre de Dumbledore, et prit sa baguette magique.

- ACCIO ECLAIRE DE FEU !

Son balai ne tarda pas à arriver, il l'enfourcha et parcouru le château. En arrivant dans le hall, tous les professeurs sortaient, suivis d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre.

- Harry, Dobby nous a prévenu, il faut se dépêcher! Sonorus. Toute personne participant à la défense de Privet Drive, sortez le plus vite possible de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner par groupes de cinq! Nous ferrons comme prévus, les groupes sont déjà formés. Certain membre du ministère et de l'Ordre du phénix sont en route pour Privet Drive. Harry Potter viendra dans le groupe du ministre, deux Aurors, Filius et moi. Allez-y!

Tous coururent en direction du portail. Le professeur McGonagall cria aux statues d'ouvrir la barrière magique. Tout le monde passa, et quand elle fut sûre que plus personne ne devait franchir le portail, elle le referma.

- Harry, accrochez vous à mon bras.

- Bien professeur, dit Harry en descendant de son balai.

Le professeur McGonagall le tint bien, et compta pour les groupes. Quand elle cria quinze, Harry,qui ne s'attendait pas à partir alors qu'il restait encore trois groupes de cinq, ne pu prendre sa respiration et quand il arrivèrent dans la ruelle joignant Magnolia Cressent et Privet Drive, Harry sentit une odeur de brûler, puis, soudain ; un flash vert se fit! Harry regarda autour de lui prêt à se défendre, mais un Auror montra la dans le ciel, une marque des ténèbres plus forte que d'habitude qui flottait au dessus de Privet Drive.

- Dépêchez-vous! Cria McGonagall

- Cinq Aurors en ligne devant nous, cria Scrimgeour alors que cinq Aurors se plaçaient devant tout le monde au simple son de sa voix !

Harry enfourcha son balai, et monta à la hauteur de la marque des ténèbres et aperçut que le cartier de Privet Drive était entièrement en feu, il restait deux maisons où le feu ne régnait pas, il se rendit compte que ces deux maisons étaient la sienne, et celle de Mrs Figgs il devait sûrement le chercher lui, et cherché Mrs Figgs qui avait sûrement été dénoncée par Lucius Malfoy qui le jour de l'audience disciplinaire de Harry l'avait sûrement vue en compagnie de Dumbledore.

Soudain toute une troupe de mangemorts sorti de la maison de Mrs Figgs, et quelques secondes après, la maison prit feu. Ce fut à ce moment que la résistance arriva dans la rue. Les mangemorts, en les voyants envoyèrent plusieurs patronus qui partirent en direction de la maison des Dursley. Lupin, qui avait du arriver par d'autres moyens que par Poudlard, lança un sortilège qui dématérialisa tous les patronus, il en restait un qui avait la forme d'un loup-garou. S'est alors que Harry la vit, elle courrait en direction de la résistance qui ne la voyait pas car elle avait du surveiller les environ au bout de Magnolia Cressent, Harry fonça droit sur elle et lança un stupéfix en plein dans la poitrine de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Harry que se passe-t-il, demanda le professeur Chourave ? Oh ! Ce n'est pas la femme Lestrange !

- Si professeur, elle venait de derrière vous, et je suis sur qu'il y en a d'autre! Je vais aller voir par les airs. Je vous préviendrai quand il n'y en aura plus.

Il parti en remontant sur son balai pendant que le professeur Chourave faisait disparaître le corps de Bellatrix pour l'envoyer sûrement dans un des cachot de Poudlard, il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait pris bien soin de prendre la baguette de Lestrange pour la détruire en cendre. Quand il arriva au lieu d'où venait la femme qui avait tué le dernier membre de sa famille, il remarqua qu'il y avait un partie de la famille Black : Narcissa et Drago Malfoy, et encore pire, il y avait Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange qui devaient normalement êtres à Askaban. Il voulu stupéfixer Drago, mais rata sa cible et toucha la mère de celui-ci, ce qui avertit les autres que quelqu'un d'indésirable se trouvait près d'eux.

- Là haut, s'exclama Drago! C'est Potter _stupéfix_!

Il manqua Harry qui lui ne manqua pas Malfoy père. Lestrange envoya en direction de Harry un sortilège de mort que celui-ci manqua de peu.

- _Pétrificus Totalus_, lança Harry en sa direction!

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir où était Drago, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il devait sûrement avoir transplaner pour prévenir Voldemort. Harry partit prévenir que trois mangemorts étaient retenus de l'autre coter de la rue. Trois Aurors allèrent les chercher alors que tout le groupe se préparait à passer à l'attaque, car le patronus ayant averti les mangemorts se trouvant chez les Dursley, tous le reste ne devrai plus tarder à sortir de la maison. Mais personne ne sortit. Trois Aurors partirent en direction de la maison après cinq bonnes minutes ils revinrent et signalèrent que plus personne à part le corps de l'oncle Vernon n'était présent dans la maison. Harry se dirigea alors vers la maison. McGonagall arriva peu de temps après lui, et ils entrèrent ensemble. L'oncle Vernon se trouvait dans le placard où Harry avait vécu jusqu'à l'été de son admission à Poudlard. Ils retirèrent le corps et trouvèrent sur le mur, écrit avec du sang un message que Harry reconnut par le simple coup d'œil, qui était de la main de Tom Elvis Jedusor :

__

Cher Harry,

Comme tu le vois, ta très chère tante n'est plus

dans sa demeure de Moldus.

Je l'ai emmenée avec moi car elle cache certains secrets

que je suis sûr tu n'es pas au courrant.

Bien à toi,

LORD VOLDEMORT.

**

* * *

**

**Voila, encore un chapitre de corrigé pour moi, et de lu ou relu pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dans le prochain, il y aura un nouveau personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. On se revoit au prochain chapitre.**

**Kiss**


	5. Réunion et nouvelle rencontre

****

Disclamer: Je le répète, tout appartient à J.K.R sauf les nouveaux éléments que je vais ajouter, et le fil de l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur: Salut à tous, si vous suivez mon histoire c'est qu'elle vous plait et je vous dis encore merci de la suivre! Sa me fait super plaisir. Et je vous dit encore merci. Ce chapitre j'ai presque du le réécrire car il me plaisait pas, mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il y avait plein de fautes et une fois corrigé, tout a été mieux, bon je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma vie non plus.

Résumer: Harry qui est de retour à Poudlard plus tôt que prévus, deviens le gardien du secret des Dursley. Arrivé à Poudlard, il découvre le couloir des fondateurs. Quand il veut lire la lettre de Dumbledore, Peeves leurs fait croire que Voldemort est à Poudlard mais en réalité, il est à Privet Drive. Il a emporter Pétunia et à tuer l'oncle Vernon en laissant un mot étrange à l'adresse de Harry.

Histoire: Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5: Réunion et nouvelle rencontre.

- Comment se fait-il que les mangemorts aient réussi à pénétrer dans cette maison? Les seules personnes qui connaissaient l'adresse après le serment du secret étaient Harry, le ministre, les gardes et moi!! J'exige des dix personnes chargées de surveillées ce quartier qu'elles se présentent devant moi!

Harry n'avait jamais vu le professeur McGonagall dans une rage comme celle dans laquelle elle était pour le moment.

Après qu'elle ait donné ses ordres, neuf personnes portants des uniformes du ministère s'avancèrent.

- Où est Dalwich, demanda le ministre qui venait de se rendre compte que le jeune homme que Harry avait rencontrer dans le bureau de Dembledore lors de sa fuite manquait à l'appel, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas là alors que c'était lui qui était charger de diriger les mouvements de protection de Privet Drive?

- Nous n'en savons rien monsieur le ministre, après avoir reçus votre message pour nous signaler où se trouvait la maison Dursley, il a dit qu'il devait aller vous faire un rapport, déclara un homme à la mine dure et sévère.

- Monsieur le ministre, je vais reconduire monsieur Potter à Poudlard, pendant ce temps essayer de trouver une solution, car les moldus des rues les plus proches ne devraient plus tarder à venir fourrer leur nez dans nos affaires! McGonagall avait parlé d'un ton sec et cassant. Harry, venez avec moi! Nous rentrons à l'école. Rémus, prévenez les membres de l'ordre ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley,leur frère et Hermione Granger qui doit être chez ses parents dites-lui qu'elle n'est pas obligée de venir, mais qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit la pour son admission dans l'Ordre, dit-elle tout bas à Rémus pour ne pas que le ministre ne l'entende dites-leur de venir à Poudlard que le nouveau quartier général s'y trouve!

Harry suivit sa nouvelle directrice et dit au revoir pour la dernière fois la maison des Dursley à moitié détruite pour retourner à Poudlard. Après être passer par le transplanage d'escorte il répondit à la question posée par la gargouille. Quand il arrivèrent au bureau de Hagrid pour lui demander de prévenir les professeurs qu'une réunion de l'Ordre aurait lieu dans une demi-heure, Harry fut ébloui par la classe que Hagrid avait: un tableau de 3m de longueur pour 2m de hauteur occupait la grande partie du mur à qui une vingtaine de banc en chaîne faisait face. Juste à côté une porte donnait sûrement (pensa Harry) aux appartements de Hagrid. Le long des fenêtres se trouvait une bibliothèque remplie de livres traitants sur les animaux. De l'autre coter, des armoires fermées par des cadenas garnissaient les murs gris. Et enfin dans le fond de la classe, Harry aperçu une trentaine de cages où des animaux tous différents les uns que les autres dormaient paisiblement. Hagrid sortit de son bureau pour les accueillir mais fut vite arrêté par le professeur McGonagall qui lui donna ses instructions avant de quitter les lieux suivis de loin par Harry. En croisant le moine gras,elle demanda de ce qu'ils avaient fait de Peeves. Le baron sanglant qui venait de traverser un mur lui répondit qu'il avait été emmené dans un cachot. C'est alors que Harry s'en souvenu!

- Professeur! Le professeur Chourave a envoyé Bellatrix Lestrange ici je crois non?? Ne devrions-nous pas lui poser des questions ainsi qu'à son mari et à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

- Oui mais comment se fait t il que Rodolphus Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy qui devraient être à Askaban soit en dehors de leur cellules?

- Je ne sais pas répondit Harry, mais quand nous sommes allés à Privet Drive, il attendaient au bout de la rue, et je les ai pris par surprise avec mon balais!

- Très bien! Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour amener ces 4 mangemorts jusqu'à notre salle spécial pour les mangemorts que le professeur Dumbledore a aménagé dans la chambre du Phoenix. Professeur Bodart, dit-elle à un homme grand un visage amical et aux cheveux châtain clairs, pourriez-vous aller chercher dans les cachots les quatre mangemorts que le professeur Chourave a envoyé. Elle a dut vous prévenir pendant que vous gardiez le château. Vous les amènerez dans la salle B. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis sûre que Filius sera d'accord de vous aidez.

- Merci Minerva mais je crois que je saurai m'en occuper seul! Je dois les amener pour quelle heure? Le professeur Bodart parlait d'une voix détachée et assurée.

- Et bien la réunion commence dans une vingtaine de minutes, dans un quart d'heure. Je viendrai les voir.

- Très bien! Mais ce ne serait pas Harry Potter?? Mais oui, dit-il en suivant comme tout le monde le chemin jusqu'à la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire que Harry avait au front depuis son enfance. Enchanter de faire votre connaissance monsieur Potter, je me présente, Julien Bodart professeur de métamorphose je viens de Belgique! Je peux vous assurer que tout le monde dans mon pays a entendu parler de vous!! Bon et bien je vais chercher ces mangemorts!

Et il partit en appelant un phoenix au plumage argent.

- Professeur, pourquoi avoir choisis un étranger, il n'y a pas assez de personnes en Angleterre qui cherche un poste de prof de métamorphose??

- Oh si Harry mais le professeur Dembledore souhaitait à ce que le professeur Bodart entre dans l'Ordre, et qu'il soit mon remplaçant. Il ma aussi conseiller de le présenter aux fondateur, car il cache d'après Albus des pouvoirs que lui-même -le professeur Bodart- ne sait pas. Et il se pourrait bien que ce soit lui qui devienne le nouveau directeur après moi, car j'en ai parlé à Rouenna Serdaigle et elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait ses pouvoirs et qu'ils devaient discuter elle et les autres fondateurs. Bon! Nous devrions peut être aller accueillir les premiers membres de l'Ordre qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver!

- Professeur, demanda Harry, à quoi nous sert le professeur Bodart pour l'ordre?

- Il connaît beaucoup de techniques magique étrangères, et il a réussis à joindre à notre parti des sorciers Belges. Ha je vois que Miss Granger est arrivée! Bonsoir! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les statues, faites ce qu'elles vous disent et tout se passera bien.

Après 5 minutes, Hermione entra émerveillée par l'ingéniosité de la protection de l'école .McGonagall lui expliqua que chaque professeur avait contribué pour protéger les élèves ce que Harry n'avait pas entendu à cause de l'interruption de Hagrid. Par exemple, le professeur Flitwick avait ensorceler la porte d'entrer pour qu'elle empêche toute personnes dont la photo se trouve sur celle-ci (plusieurs photo représentants des mangemorts connus). Quand McGonagall eut enfin fini, Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras.

- Ho Harry! Je suis si heureuse de te voir! J'espère que ton début de vacances s'est bien passé? Je suis désolé pour ton cousin.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Harry.

- Harry? Où allons-nous? Hermione venait de se rendre compte que McGonagall prenait le chemin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Nous allons dans la chambre des secrets??

- Oui et non, répondit le professeur Flitwick qui devait sûrement les attendre. Je suis heureux de vous revoir Miss Granger. Minerva, les fondateurs voudraient bien nous voir, vous, le professeur Bodart et moi! Et d'après eux c'est urgent.

- Bien, est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà dans la chambre du Phoenix?

- Oui Rémus est déjà là. Il est parti prévenir le professeur Bodart de venir et pendant ce temps la, il surveillera les mangemorts capturés par monsieur Potter, d'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller! Je suis sûre que monsieur Bodart saura nous rejoindre grâce à son phoenix.

- Bien alors Potter, le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Phénix est tout simplement _Poudlard_. Je dois aussi vous rappeler que la salle D est une salle que le professeur Dembledore a aménagé pour vous, quand vous arriverai devant un tableau représentant le collège vous n'aurez qu'a toucher avec votre baguette une partie du château, et elle se transformera en poignée après, vous devrez toujours toucher la partie que vous aurez choisi. Nous serons de retour d'ici une demi-heure, prévenez Rémus qu'il préside la réunion si nous ne revenons pas pour le début.

- D'accord professeur, répondirent ensemble Harry et Hermione.

- Poudlard, dit Harry alors que le lavabo devant lequel il se trouvait se déplaçait pour laisser apparaître un escalier de marbre blanc.

- Harry? Qui est le professeur Bodart? Demanda Hermione en commençant à descendre l'escalier.

- Je suis le professeur Bodart! Julien Bodart exactement, professeur de métamorphose. Et vous, vous devez êtres miss?

- Granger Professeur, Hermione Granger je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même miss Granger! J'ai eut la chance de voir vos résultats en métamorphose, et je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris par votre savoir magique!!

- Merci professeur, répondit Hermione aussi rouge que les cheveux des membres de la famille Weasley au complet.

- Bon et bien, je crois que je suis attendu, alors _DDA,_ et aussitôt, le phoenix aux couleurs de l'argent apparut. Le professeur Bodart attrapa sa queue, et dans un éclair vert, il disparut.

Ils descendirent l'escalier, et arrivèrent dans un long couloir où deux portes menait d'après les panneaux indicateurs aux salles A et B ce qui devait être les cahots pensa Harry qui avait entendu McGonagall parler au professeur Bodart qui devait emmener les mangemorts dans la salles B.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre des secrets qui avait été rénovée. La seule chose qui était resté de l'ancienne chambre était la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Un escalier en colimaçons qui menait jusqu'à la bouche d'où sortait le Basilic. Un panneau indiquait que Dembledore avait décidé que Harry ainsi que Ron et Hermione ferrait leurs recherches dans cette salle. Ils virent Lupin qui les attendait près d'une porte où un grand C aux couleurs rouge décorait le dessus.

- Harry! Comment vas-tu? Tu viens déjà pour la réunion? Elle n'a lieue que dans une demi-heure. Et personnes n'est encore, la! Vous ne sauriez pas où est le professeur McGonagall?

- Si, répondit Hermione, elle est partie avec les professeur Flitwick et Bodart et elle a dit que si elle n'était pas de retour pour le début de la réunion, vous devriez la présider, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris qui les avait appelés, le professeur Flitwick a parlé des fondateurs.

- Tu as très bien compris Hermione, répondit Lupin, il sont sûrement parti voir les fondateurs pour savoir qui devrait être le directeur adjoint entre le professeur Bodart et Flitwick car se sont les fondateurs qui décident de ce genres de choses la.

- Comment ça se sont les fondateurs qui décident qui doit être le directeur adjoint? Ils ne sont pas morts?

- Si, mais il y a dans Poudlard un couloir où seul les professeurs peuvent se promener, car il y a un mot de passe qui se créer à chaque changements de directeurs. Et dans ce couloir, se trouvent les anciennes chambres des Fondateurs où personne n'a jamais réussi à pénétrer. Il y a aussi des tableaux représentant les fondateurs qui décident un peu de la gestion de Poudlard.

- D'accord, et bien à dans une demi-heure, Harry nous devrions peut-être aller dans la salle D?

- Ouis, tu as raison, répondit Harry qui avait passer le temps des explications de Lupin avait observé ce qui semblait être la salle de réunion, il y avait des longues tables, toutes alignées pour faire face à une table pouvant accueillir cinq personnes.

Il montèrent l'escalier qui dès que Harry eut posé le pied sur la première marche, s'actionna pour tourner sur lui-même, et les monter à un tableau représentant Poudlard ainsi que l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid et le terrain de Quidditch.

- Harry, tu dois choisir un point spéciale et ne prend surtout pas un point un peu trop grand.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione j'ai déjà trouver le point que je veux. J'ai choisis le vif d'or qui vole dans le tableau. Mais le problème s'est que je ne sais pas comment le ralentir, ou le stopper.

- Oh Harry! C'est si simple! Pétrificus Totalus!

Et aussitôt, le vif d'or s'arrêta alors qu'il survolait la tour Gryffondor. Harry le toucha du bout de sa baguette, et il se transforma en poignée. Hermione l'actionna aussitôt pour entrer dans une salle aussi grande que la grande salle. Des bibliothèques longeaient tous les murs, divers objets inconnus aux yeux de Harry croulaient sur les tables un espace libre permettant de s'entraîner au combat!

- Wouah, déclara Hermione époustouflée par la grandeur de la salle.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit Harry, Hermione, je crois que Dembledore à laisser un cadeau pour toi, il y a un paquet à ton nom.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il contient?

- Regarde, il y un mot avec!

- Attend, je le lit:

__

Chère Hermione,

J'espère que ce présent

Pourra te divertir

Et aussi vous aidez

Dans vos recherches

Pour lutter contre

Tom Elvis Jedusor

Bien à toi

Albus P.W.B.Dembledore

- A ton avis! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Hermione avait tellement hâte de savoir ce que le paquet contenait qu'elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry et déchira le papier. Elle poussa un cri de joie alors qu'une sonnerie retentait dans toute la salle.

- Que se passe-il, demanda Harry? Ce n'est quand même pas la sonnerie de l'école!

- Non Harry regarde la porte est devenu invisible! C'est Ron! Je crois qu'il ne nous voit pas. Alhoomora!

Le tableau pivota et Ron entra en se dépêchant.

- Harry! Si j'ai compris ce que McGonagall m'as dit en nous croisant, cette salle est rien que pour nous, mais alors, tu devrais te dépêcher à sortir, car ma mère arrive.

- Il a raison Harry je suis sûre que si les adultes voient cette salle, ils vont vouloir l'utiliser comme centre de recherche ou encore pour s'entraîner.

- Oui, alors sortons.

Ils se dépêchèrent à sortir et rencontrèrent Mrs Weasley qui arrivait au trois quart de l'escalier ce qui signifiait à une trentaine de mètres de la bouche de Serpentard.

- Qu'y a-t-il en haut, demanda Mrs Weasley alors qu'ils redescendaient en sa compagnie.

- Oh rien, répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix, il y a juste une salle où le basilic vivait.

- Ha, si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je ne vais pas insister. Mrs Weasley savait depuis longtemps comment réagissait le trio quand on leur posait des questions auxquelles ils ne voulaient ou pouvaient répondre, c'est pourquoi elle n'insista pas.

Ils arrivèrent en bas alors que Rémus sortait de la salle de réunion pour les appeler.

- A vous voila! La réunion est sur le point de commencer, Minerva et les autres viennent d'arriver et tout le reste enfin ceux qui doivent venir aux réunions sont là.

Ils le suivirent pour entrer dans la salle C et se placèrent à la deuxième ranger où Tonks les attendait déjà.

-Salut Harry comment vas-tu?

- Très bien et toi, répondit le survivant.

- Super bien, je sais pas si Rémus te la dit, mais nous allons nous marier en même temps que Bill et Fleur et nous avons décider juste avant la réunion que nous le célébrerions à Poudlard! Je suis si heureuse, c'est ici que j'ai passé les plus beau moment de ma vie et je vais terminer ma vie d'enfant ici!!

- C'est super! Félicitation! Je trouve que vous formez un très beau …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car trois coups de marteau résonnèrent dans la salle et toutes les discussions cessèrent. Harry regarda la table centrale où il y avait maintenant en plus de Rémus et Mr Weasley, McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt ,et pour terminer, une femme que Harry reconnut comme étant la guérisseuse qu'il avait rencontrer le jour de leur visite de noël à Mr Weasley lors de son séjour à Ste Mangouste.

- Bien! Je vous demande le silence! J'espère que vous êtes tous d'accord, et je n'en doute pas, pour faire une minute de silence en la mémoire du professeur Dumbledore.

Lupin se rassit pendant que McGonagall agitait sa baguette pour faire apparaître une grande horloge qui se mit en route. Harry, lui, comme beaucoup d'autres membres de l'Ordre avait décidé de fermer les yeux. Il pensa à toutes les questions qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de poser et plein de choses encore. Enfin lupin se raclas la gorge pour reprendre la parole. Harry rouvrit les yeux et remarqua q'une chaise était apparue aux côtés de Mr Weasley.

- Je vais maintenant demander à Harry de venir nous rejoindre.

Tout le monde détourna son regard de Lupin pour se fixer sur Harry qui se leva et se dirigea vers la table principale. Il s'assit le plus naturellement possible alors que tous les regards le suivaient.

C'est alors que McGonagall prit la parole.

- A l'ordre du jour, l'admission des nouveaux membres de l'Ordres, l'attaque de Privet Drive et les rapport de surveillance des lieux magiques et des supposés Mangemorts. Pour les nouveaux membres je vais donner la parole à Arthur.

- Merci; nous allons commencer par Mr Harry Potter, il agita sa baguette alors qu'un tableau noir faisait son apparition, sur ce panneau se trouvait les noms des membres. Harry es-tu sure de vouloir rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix?

- Oui, répondit le concerner.

- Es-tu sure de vouloir le conduire au terme de sa mission?

- Oui.

- Bien, dit alors Mr Weasley, bienvenu dans l'Ordre du Phoenix

Il se passa la même chose pour Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley qui arrivèrent après que Ron ai finissent son adhérisation.

- Passons au rapport de surveillance! Vus que les jumeaux Weasley son pressés, nous allons commencer par leur rapport sur le chemin de travers.

- Merci professeur, répondit en cœur Fred et George.

- Pour surveiller le chemin de Traverse,

- Nous avons mis au point les miroirs de surveillance,

- Ce sont des miroirs à l'apparence tout à fait normal, mais qui dés que la personnes,

- Qui possèdent la formule magique pour l'actionner la prononce,

- Toute la maison vient à la vue du second miroirs que nous avons.

- Nous avons du utiliser la cave pour surveiller, et

- Engager un nouvel employer pour pouvoir à tour de rôles surveiller toutes les habitations,

- Mais ça a porté ses fruits, car nous avons put constater que beaucoup de

- Mangemorts comme les Malfoy, McNair et encore d'autres,

- Se rendent souvent chez Barjows et Beurk.

- C'est le seul renseignement que nous pouvons vous fournir à ce jour! Terminèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Merci, dit Kingsley, nous allons décider qui devra surveiller de plus près cette boutique.

- Heu je suis désoler de vous interrompre, mais c'est par cette boutique et plus précisément pas l'armoire à double sens qui s'y trouve et celle qui se trouve dans Poudlard que les mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer le collège!

- Harry, vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites? McGonagall avait pâlis a l'entende du procéder que les mangemorts avaient utiliser pour saccager Poudlard. Il faut immédiatement la détruire car il pourrait l'utiliser!

- je peux m'en occuper, proposa Harry, mais es-ce que Hermione et Ron peuvent m'accompagner?

- Oui allez-y, je crois que le reste de la réunion n'est pas spécialement sur des sujets qui pourraient pour intéresser.

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle de réunion pour monter au septième étage devant la salle sur demande.

Harry pensa fort à une salle vaste comme un cathédrale où les élèves avaient déposé des objets interdits au fil des années. La porte apparut, et le trio entra.

* * *

****

Voila, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre a re-lire pour ceux qui connaissait déjà ma fiction, un peu de courage alors. Merci de me suivre, et la réponse aux reviews, sa sera dans le chapitre 7.

Gros bisous à tous.


	6. Visite chez les Malfoy

****

Disclamer: Encore une fois, et hélas rien n'est à moi, sauf les nouveaux éléments qui vont apparaître dans l'histoire, tout le reste appartient à J.K.R. et finalement, c'est peut être mieux comme sa car son histoire est très bien écrite.

Note de l'auteur: A que coucou! Merci de me suivre! Dernier chapitre qui(pour ceux qui avait déjà lu ma fiction) est corrigé! Pour le suivant, j'ai déjà l'idée générale, donc il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre sur ordinateur.

Résumer: Harry quitte et devient le gardien du secret des Dursley dont Dudley qui manque à l'appel suite à son meurtre par les mangemorts, mais à peine a t'il eut le temps de revenir à Poudlard, qu'il retourne à Privet Drive pour apprendre que sa tante a été kidnappée et son oncle tué. Quand il revient à Poudlard pour assister à la première réunion de l'Ordre depuis la mort de Dumbledore où il rencontre le professeur Bodart et découvre la salle D.

Histoire: Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6: Visite chez les Malfoy.

Harry se dirigea directement à l'endroit où l'armoire se trouvait, car il l'avait déjà vue quand il était venu cacher son manuel avancé de préparations en potions. Il la trouva assez rapidement ainsi que son manuel qui rapetissa et mis dans sa poche. Hermione, quand à elle, avait commencé à appliquer quelques sortilèges permettant de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'armoire.

- C'est truffé de magie noire! Mais le fonctionnement est à la portée de tout le monde. Il suffit de rentrer dans l'armoire, et de fermer la porte. Tu jettes un sort que je dois encore trouver, et tu te retrouves dans l'armoire qui est en connexion avec celle-ci, donc celle de Barjows et Beurk. Et je crois savoir la formule qu'il faut prononcer, mais je n'en suis pas sure.

- Propose toujours, sa ne risque rien si sa ne fonctionne pas, dit Harry qui sentait monter en lui un sentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Je pensais à…

- Je crois que pour une fois, tu t'est trompée Hermione, car si je suit les instructions que Malfoy a laissé ici, il suffit de penser très fort à l'autre armoires! Et c'est signé DM. Il a dut laisser le parchemin là au cas où les mangemorts auraient dut fuir par l'armoire.

- C'est impossible, une armoire à double sens ne peut pas fonctionner comme sa, c'est impossible! Il a dut la trafiquer et la réparer à sa façon! Mas si il s'averre qu'il a raison, je dois avouer que c'est très astucieux et très bien trouver! Sa rend le système beaucoup plus simple. Mais de toute façon nous ne saurons jamais comment elle fonctionne, car nous allons la détruire avant qu'une personne de n'importe quel coter de l'armoire ait la mauvaise idée de vouloir l'utiliser.

- Mais Hermione, sursauta Harry, c'est une excellente idée! Enfin pour nous, car si l'armoire ne se trouve plus chez Barjows et Beurk elle doit se trouver soit au QG de Voldemort, ou alors chez les Malfoy!

- Harry, tu oublie un détails, rappela Ron, si elle est au manoir Malfoy, il y aura sûrement Drago qui sera…

- Seul, l'interrompis Harry mais avant, nous serons seuls car il doit être en train de se faire punir par son maître chéri et donc, si l'armoire se trouve là-bas, nous aurons l'effet de surprise, car il ne se doutera pas que nous sommes dans le manoir! Ils doit se dire que je suis au terrier et au terrier, il n'y a pas d'armoire à double sens Ron.

- Vus sous cet angle nous pourrions renseigner l'ordre car si nous nous cachons correctement, nous pourrons savoir ce qui se passe coter mangemort, dit Hermione qui semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchis sur la question!

- Alors! Que mijotez-vous tous les trois?

Ils reconnurent la voix comme étant celle du professeur Bodart, Hermione sursauta et se retourna en marmonnant une phrase que personne ne réussit à comprendre.

- Miss Granger, si vous répondez en classe comme vous venez de le faire, j'ai bien peur que Gryffondor ne gagne pas de points grâce à vous! Alors je répète ma question, que faites-vous?

- Nous nous apprêtions à…

- Oui, continuez, à quoi vous apprêtiez vous?

- A traverser l'armoire pour voir où elle même et si la deuxième armoire se trouve où nous pensons nous pourrons trouver quelques renseignements pour l'Ordre.

Harry avait parlé d'une voix très sure, et il s'attendait à recevoir les foudres du professeur mais à la place, le professeur Bodart sourit.

- Bien, je vois que vous tenez beaucoup à aider l'Ordre mais je crains que pour recevoir une mission d'une tel importance, il faut en parler à la réunion donc, ce que nous allons faire, c'est que nous allons apportez cette armoire dans la chambre du phoenix et nous verrons si cette mission vous sera donné.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'armoire et l'agita, il prononça une formule incompréhensible pour le trio, mais Hermione remarque que la langue dans laquelle le professeur parlait n'était d'autre que du Français. Soudain l'armoire se mis à fumer et se transforma en une bague d'une couleur rouge et or qu'il mit à son majeur.

- Je sui sure que vous ne connaissez pas cette magie, pourtant elle est très simple, si vous le souhaitez, durant l'année je ferai partie d'un des nombreux clubs de magie qui seront créés par quelques profs et certains employés du ministère. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons descendre pour proposer cette mission.

Il partis en direction de la sortie, suivis de loin par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Il a l'air de bien s'y connaître en magie!

- Oui, mais il aurait put nous laissez faire ce que nous voulions!

- Oh Ron, s'indigna Hermione, tu ne comprend pas qu'il a été chargé de nous suivre pour nous protéger, et donc en partant au manoir Malfoy, si l'armoire est bien là-bas, il aurait put nous arrivez quelques choses et sa aurait été de sa faute!

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le professeur Bodart le proposa de prendre un raccourci.

- Mais professeur, répondit Harry, il n'y a ni raccourci, ni passage secret ici!

- C'est-ce que vous croyez Mr Potter, mais il existe un sort assez simple qui permet de créer magiquement un trou menant à un autre trou qui se trouve à l'endroit où vous le désirez, du moment que les deux trous se trouvent dans la même habitation. Par exemple si vous utilisez ce moyen ici pour vous rendre dans le chaudron baveur ou même plus près, dans la cabane hurlante vous ne réussiriez qu'à vous retrouvez le plus proche de l'endroit désiré, mais à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Alors, vous voulez utilisez un de mes raccourcis ou vous préférez descendre tous les escaliers jusqu'à la salle du phoenix?

- Heu… oui, ce serait mieux.

- Et bien, alors…, il agita sa baguette et ne prononça aucune formule, surement qu'il venait de lancer un sortilège informulé pour que Harry et les autres ne puissent pas utiliser ce moyen de ''transport''.

Aussitôt, un trou noir apparu puis ils purent distinguer au fond du trou,les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Professeur, demanda Hermione, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé l'autre trou dans la salle du phoenix?

- Car le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons fait en sorte que la salle du phoenix ne soit accessible que par ces toilettes, donc nous ne pouvons même si nous annulons le sortilège anti-transplanage de Poudlard accéder à la chambre du phoenix! _Poudlard_, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse des lavabos qui s'écartèrent pour laisser place à l'escalier de marbre blanc.

Ils redescendirent dans le plus strict silence pour enfin arriver devant la salle de réunion. Le professeur entra il se dirigea directement vers la table principale et créa une bulle de silence autour de la dite table, tout le reste des membres de l'Ordre regardait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait devant eux sans pour autant en entendre la moindre parole.

Puis, Bodart annula le bulle de silence et s'assit en faisant un clin d'oeil significatif aux adolescents qui partirent s'asseoir à leur place.

- Bien le professeur Bodart, chargé de la surveillance de messieurs Potter et Weasley sans oublier miss Granger, vient de m'annoncer que ces trois jeunes gens souhaiteraient avoir comme mission de devoir se rendre à l'endroit où mène l'armoire à double sens pour y découvrir des renseignements sur les mangemorts pour l'Ordre! Nous avons décidé d'accepter et de leur confier cette mission, mais ils seront accompagnés de Julien Bodart, Rémus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le professeur Bodart se chargera de surveiller Mr Potter, Lupin de Mr Weasley, et Kingsley se chargera de Miss Granger. Bien, si vous avez à vous préparez, on vous laisses une dizaines de minutes, nous venons de terminer la réunion, donc je serai la ainsi que quelques autres membres à vous attendre.

- Hermione, Ron, suivez-moi, il faut que l'on aille voir quelques chose où vous savez.

- D'accord on arrive Harry,dirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Il traversèrent la chambre et montèrent les escaliers. Harry remarqua le Vifs d'or qui voletait au alentours de la foret interdite il le toucha avec sa baguette et ils entrèrent.

- Au faite Hermione, se rappela Harry, tu n'as pas ouvert ton cadeau.

- Ah oui, tu as raison, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas encore temps de penser au cadeau que Dembledore m'a fait. Il faut chercher après des renseignements sur les mangemorts, Dembledore a sûrement dut s'en procurer pour nous les laisser.

Hermione, appela Ron, quand tu parle de renseignements sa pourrait être des plans représentant les maisons des mangemorts?

- Oui, sans aucun doute, mais sa m'étonne que Dembledore nous ait laisser de pareils objets, il les aura sûrement donnés aux membres de l'Ordre!

- Pour une seconde fois Miss Granger, vous vous faites dépasser par moi, se moqua Ron, car d'après ce que je vois dans cette étagère, il y a tous les renseignements possible sur la famille Malfoy, chaque faits importants sont notés dans un cahier comme par exemple, pour Drago Lucius Malfoy, il y a une note entourée qui dit que le 24 août 1997, forcé par son père , est devenu mangemort en recevant comme mission de tuer Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore. Et il y encore d'autre renseignements, il y a un arbre familiale pour chaque mangemorts, mais aussi un tas d'autre choses et la, il y a une carte où on voit le manoir Malfoy mais cette carte est mieux qu'une simple carte!

- Pourquoi, demanda Harry?

- Car Dembledore à utilisé le même moyen que les maraudeurs sauf qu'il ne faut pas prononcer de mot de passe pour voir la carte, répondit Ron qui sortis de l'allée portant la lettre « M » entre toute une suite de rangée portant chaque lettre alphabétique.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, s'exclama Hermione, qui ne regardait pas la carte, mais qui lisait le carnet comportant les faits de Malfoy junior, Dembledore à même indiquer où il avait mis l'armoire à double sens! Il est mis que le 28 juin 1998, pendant l'attaque au collège de Dudley Dursley, Drago Malfoy à acheté à Barjows et Beurk l'armoire à double sens pour la placer au manoir familial pour ne pas se faire voir par les aurores qui,étant occuper à combattre les mangemorts au collège, n'ont pas surveillé le Chemin de travers.

- Hermione, intervint Harry, ce que tu lis n'as pas pu être écrit par Dembledore, car il était déjà mort à ce moment la.

- Mais alors, qui est-ce?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Harry, mais je suis sur que je vais le découvrir. Mais nous devrions descendre, il est temps d'aller au manoir Malfoy je vois que Drago vient juste de rentrer, il se trouve seul mise à part la dizaine d'elfes de maisons qui s'affaire au tour de lui.

- Je vais lui faire payer de maltraiter les elfes, s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais attend, il n'est plus tout seul maintenant, il y à McNair qui vient d'entrer et il est avec…ho c'est pas vrai, Voldemort a confier une mission pareil à Malfoy? Pas possible après ce qui c'est passer avec Dumbledore!

- Quoi Harry! Que se passe t'il s'inquiéta Hermione! Si Voldemort est avec lui, il ne faut pas tenter de s'introduire dans le manoir! Ce serait trop risqué!

- Non, répondit simplement Harry, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui est avec Malfoy et McNair, mais Pétunia!

…

- Rémus, nous avons retrouvé Pétunia! Elle est au manoir Malfoy avec Malfoy Junior et McNair.

- Comment le savez-vous, demanda Lupin qui avait eut du mal à comprendre correctement la seule phrase que venait de prononcer les trois adolescents chacun à leur façons, e qui avait rendu incompréhensible, ou presque la phrase.

- Nous le savons car…

- Nous sommes surs que le lieu le plus sécuriser pour que Voldemort la cache est le manoir, coupa Hermione qui avait remarquer que Ron allait déclarer l'existence des cartes.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai miss Granger, dit McGonagall, il va falloir que je vienne avec vous!

- Bien sur Professeur mais j'ai penser à quelques chose, si nous ne voulons pas nous faire voir, il vas falloir des capes d'invisibilité ou des sorts de désillusion.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas Miss Granger, répondit le professeur Bodart qui arrivait charger de trois capes d'invisibilité, vous, les trois jeunes,dit-il en les montrant du doigt, seront soumis à un sortilèges de désillusion, et vous serez accompagner sous une cape d'invisibilité du sorcier charger de votre surveillance!

- Désoler de vous interrompre, mais nous devrions partir! Potter et Julien partirons en premiers, si il y a un problème il nous préviendront par le bracelets que chacun vas porter, et ils nous enverront un deuxième signal pour le moment où nous pourrons partirent dans le manoir!

Le professeur Bodart déposa la bague qu'il portait à son doigt sur le sol, et lui rendit son état d'origine avant de l'agrandire pour permettre à deux personnes de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il y entra avec Harry qui avait fait le choix de lui parler de la carte, car il devrait passer tous le temps passer au manoir avec lui, donc il se dit que si il ne lui en parlait pas, il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser. Le professeur Bodart le soumit au sort de désillusion et ils se mirent sous la cape du professeur Bodart, celle d'Harry étant trop petite pour permettre aux deux sorciers d'avoir le corps entier cacher.

- Professeur, je dois vous dire que si nous savons que Pétunia est au manoir Malfoy c'est parce que nous avons trouver une carte qui montre qui se trouve à n'importe quel lieu du moment que ce lieu est sur la carte!

- Voici le pourquoi de la demande de Dumbledore! Ne Vous inquiétez pas Harry, je connais l'existence de ces cartes, mais j'espère que vous me direz où vous les avez trouvés.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Pas maintenant Harry, pensez à l'armoire qui se trouve chez les Malfoy, imaginez la comme celle qui se trouvait chez Barjows et Beurk.

Harry se remit en mémoire le moment où il s'était caché dans l'armoire chez Barjows et Beurk avant sa deuxième année. Soudain, il sentit la sensation d'être dans une montagne russe en vitesse maximale! Soudain la sensation s'arrêta et le professeur Bodart poussa la porte de la nouvelle armoire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Harry lui, regarda sa carte et vus qu'ils avaient raison, et que l'armoires se trouvait bel et bien chez les Malfoy.

- Professeur, chuchota Harry nous avions raison, nous somme chez les Malfoy, nous nous trouvons 2éme sous-sol, et la personnes la plus proche de nous est Malfoy Junior qui est au premier étage.

- D'accord Harry, mais où est Pétunia?

- Elle se trouve au dernier étage avec McNair mais pour y arriver, il faudra passer par la pièce où est Malfoy!

- Ce n'est pas un problème ingérable, nos pourrons le surmonter grâce au nombreux passages secrets qui se trouve dans le manoir, répondit Bodart en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry. Si nous voulons que les autres nous rejoignent, il faudrait nous retirer et sortirent de cette armoire, et je crois bien que nous pourrons retirer la cape, mais avant je vais vérifiez si la voie est libre en ce qui concerne les murs! Il ne faudrait pas qu'un tableau nous voient et qu'il prévienne nos ôtes!

Ils sortirent, et le professeur Bodart scruta la pénombre pour enfin retirer la cape de Harry et lui! Ils actionnèrent le bracelet et attendirent une minute avant de voir le prote de l'armoire s'ouvrir sur le vide, puis Hermione apparue aux cotés de Kingsley.

- Julien! Tu as tout vérifié avant de retirer la cape? Et où sommes nous?

- Oui, j'ai tout vérifié, et nous sommes au manoir Malfoy.

- Très bien, dit Kingsley avant d'être interrompu par l'arriver de Lupin et Ron. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'écarter de l'armoire avant que McGonagall n'arrive à son tour.

- Bien, dit-elle, a partir de maintenant c'est silence complet sauf si vous êtes surs que vous êtes seuls. Maintenant, pour les signaux! Un simple signale correspondra à du danger si un vous envoie ce signal il doit à tous pris se montrer pour que nous puissions le retrouver. Quand à ceux qui reçoivent le signal, vous rester sous la cape jusqu'à ce que les personnes en danger soient trouvées. Pour que les déplacements soient plus faciles les jeunes devront se retirer de la cape! Car avec le sort de désillusion il sont invisible d'ailleurs je crois que nous allons tous nous soumettre à ce sort, car nous pourrons bouger librement.

- Oui Minerva, répondit Bodart, je vais soumettre tous le monde à mon sort de désillusion, c'est un des plus efficaces. Car vous pouvez remarquez que l'ont voit encore les yeux des trois adolescents mais avec mon sort! Approchez Harry s'il vous plait.

Harry s'avança et il sentit la sensation de recevoir un saut d'eau glacer qui lui coulai de la nuque aux pieds.

- Alors? N'est-ce pas mieux?

- Harry? Tu est toujours la, demanda Lupin.

- Oui je suis toujours la.

- Très bien alors, venez approchez tous.

Tout le monde se rapprocha de Bodart pour subir le sort. Après une minute, tout le monde était devenu invisible. Mais on pouvait encore voir les yeux du professeur Bodart qui avait du se faire désillusionner par le professeur McGonagall.

- Bien, si vous avez trouvé Drago Malfoy, vous envoyez deux signaux! Et si vous recevez un signal d'appel à l'aide, vous ne bougez pas vous restez à surveiller. Quand à ceux qui trouveront Pétunia. Si elle est bien ici, vous envoyez trois signaux! Et à ce moment la, tout le monde doit retourner à l'armoire. Pétunia passera avec le premier des jeunes à venir les adultes attendront que tout le reste arrive. Vous m'avez compris, expliqua McGonagall aux jeunes.

- Oui!

- Et si vous avez un problème et que tout le monde doit retourner à l'armoire, envoyer un signal assez long. Les enfants passent les premiers, et les deux derniers seront moi et Julien.

- Bien, merci Minerva bon, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils marchèrent durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la hauteur du salon où se trouvait Malfoy Junior en train de boire ce qui ressemblait à un whisky pur feu. Soudain, Harry remarqua du mouvement dans le parc. Il s'arrêta pour mieux voir et découvrit avec horreur le pire qu'il pouvait arriver. Le professeur Bodart ayant remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté le pris par le bras pour savoir quel était le problème.

- Harry, demanda-t-il, que se passe t'il?

- Professeur, j'ai besoin de votre aide, vous êtes le seul adulte à être au courant pour les cartes, et je viens de voir Voldemort à l'entrée du parc, et j'ai besoin de vous pour que vous préveniez le reste du groupe.

- Mais Harry, répondit le professeur Bodart, nous avons peut être une chance de le battre et nous…

- Non, nous ne pourrons pas le battre, coupa Harry, il est accompagné d'une trentaine de Mangemorts.

Harry savait très bien que le professeur n'avait pas cru à l'histoire des mangemorts, mais il ne dis rien.

- D'accord, bon alors,

Un trou noir se forma dans le mur, Harry sentit la présence du professeur McGonagall.

- Julien, que faites-vous?

- Je viens d'entendre du bruit dehors et j'ai regardé, Voldemort arrive avec tous ses Mangemorts. Nous devons retourner à l'armoire au plus vite.

- Très bien, bon pas besoin de discrétion. Elle s'apprêta à appeler tout le monde en criant, mais Harry la coupa.

- Attendez professeur. Il s'approcha de salon où se trouvait Malfoy et dit, _assurdiato_. Tout le monde dans le petit couloir près des escaliers, vous prenez le raccourci du professeur Bodart, et vous attendez tout le monde.

Il avait pris l'initiative de dire ceci, le professeur McGonagall sui s'était illusionnée pour montrer à tout le monde le chemin et pour délisionner tout le monde. Harry rentra à la suite de Lupin dans le raccourci. Arriver dans la salle où se trouvait l'armoire, le professeur Bodart et McGonagall le bousculèrent pour qu'il se dépêche.

- Bon, dit Bodart, Malfoy nous a vus, Minerva, agrandissez l'armoire. Il se tourna vers le raccourci et le détruisit d'un simple sort de destruction.

McGonagall se dépêcha à agrandir pendant que Bodart détruisait une partie du couloir pour empêchez les mangemorts d'arriver à leur hauteur. Soudain, il senti quelque chose.

- Minerva, vite partez!! Je vais arrivez par transplanage, cria t'il.

McGonagall ferma la porte de l'armoire. Ils pensèrent à la première armoire, et ressentirent la sensation de montagne russe. Ils arrivèrent et sortirent directement. Lupin détruisit aussitôt l'armoire pour ne pas que les mangemorts puissent pénétrer une fois de plus dans Poudlard. En supprimant par la même occasion l'une des rares chances de sauver la tante Pétunia. Pendant ce temps, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione et Ron montèrent les escaliers pour voir où était le professeur Bodart. Ils le retrouvèrent bloqué à l'entrée du parc, il combattait quatre mangemorts à lui tout seul. Il fit tomber un mangemorts par un sort inconnus aux yeux de Harry qui envoya un stupéfix qui, arrivant à la hauteur du portail, se retourna, vers son expéditeur qui réussit à l'éviter en sautant sur le coter. Quand Harry arriva pour passer le portail, le professeur Bodart venait d'envoyer un sortilège de mort à un mangemort qui le reçut en pleine poitrine mais juste avant, le mangemort réussi à envoyer le même sortilège sur Bodart qui ne réussit pas à l'éviter et tomba à terre.

- NON, cria Hermione.

* * *

****

Voila, c'est fini pour les six premiers chapitres j'espère que pour les connaisseurs de ma fiction, cette correction aura été bénéfique, et que pour les nouveaux, ben c'est un bon début. La suite arrive vendredi prochain normalement, je l'écris et je la poste vendredi. Je vais essayer d'être régulier mais je ne promet rien.

Bisous à tous et encore merci.


	7. Chapter 7: Un Prophète innatendu

**Disclamer: Aucun personnages n'est à moi, les lieux non plus et encore plein d'autres choses que vous aurez la chance de lire:ils **appartiennent** tous à madame J.K.R. bien entendu tous ce que vous n'aviez pas lu dans les livres (nouveaux événements, personnages non cités dans les précédents livres, nouveaux lieux,...) sortent de mon imagination.  
Merci.**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour après de nombreux mois d'absence, je sais pour ceux qui avaient commencer à me lire, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis en pause « La dernière bataille », mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu (pour raisons personnelles) continuer. Mais maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps, donc je m'y remet haha.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un prophète inattendu.

Harry et Hermionne coururent jusqu'au portail. Lorsqu'ils les virent les mangemorts tentèrent de pénétrer à l'intérieur, c'est alors que la première défense du château se mis en place, les mangemorts furent expulsés à 15 mètres au loin au moment où ceux-ci tentaient de passer la barrière magique des deux statues, celles-ci se mirent alors en mouvements et reçurent plusieurs sortilèges qui aurait du simplement les anéantir en poussière. Mais les sorts rentraient en elles comme si elles n'étaient pas consistantes sur l'avant, sans en sortir.

- Elles ont pris leur forme spectrale, dit alors Hermionne, elles absorbent le sortilège mais ne le subissent pas.

La première statue fonça alors sur l'un des deux mangemorts encore debout, elle fit la même chose qu'avec Harry, puis se mit à lui parler, mais à ce moment là, Harry pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait :

- Je te connais Grégory Goyle, je peux te montrer tes pires craintes, regarde autours de toi.

Goyle se mit à hurler, en essayant d'éviter quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir, il tremblait de peur et ne pensait même pas à utiliser sa baguette, c'est alors qu'un sort de stupéfiction le percuta en pleine poitrine. Un deuxième sort fonça sur le dernier mangemort pétrifier par la scène qui venait de se passer devant lui, il s'effondra à son tour. Harry regarda d'où venait les sortilèges et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le professeur Bodart qui avait reçu 5 minutes plus tôt l'Avada Kedavra se tenait debout la baguette pointée sur Goyle et les autres.

- Professeur, cria Hermionne, comment est-ce possible ? Vous devriez être mort, vous avez été touché en pleine poitrine.

- Oui Miss Granger, je devrais en effet être étendu comme l'un d'entre eux, répondit l'homme, et je dois vous avouer que je ne comprend pas non plus comment j'ai réussi à m'en relever, mais je pense que pour le moment nous ferions mieux d'envoyer ces corps là où ils seront mieux, _Accio_ baguettes.

Les 4 baguettes ennemies s'envolèrent pour venir dans la main de Bodart, puis celui-ci fit un simple mouvement avec la sienne, et les corps inertes disparurent pour ne laisser plus rien d'autre que leurs traces sur l'herbe humide par la nuit déjà bien avancée maintenant. Bodart se présenta ensuite devant les deux statues puis entra dans l'enceinte du château.

- Où se trouve votre jeune amis, demanda-t-il, Mr Weasley si je ne me trompe pas.

- Il était avec nous quand nous sommes sortis de l'armoire, et quand nous sommes sortis du château jusqu'au moment où nous vous avons vu tomber,...

Elle se retourna alors et se mit à courir jusqu'aux porte du château où une troupe de sorciers était déjà amassés autour du corps de Ron, inconscient. Harry et le professeur Bodart la suivirent. Ron était inconscient, tombés sur le pavillon qui devançait l'entrée du château, il était pâle et immobile.

- Que c'est-il passé ? S'est-il fait attaqué à l'intérieur de l'enceinte par l'un d'entre eux ? Comment est-ce possible ?

McGonagall semblait à la fois effrayée et surprise que la défense du château ne soit pas suffisante.

- Non Minerva, les mangemorts n'ont pas pu rentrer, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Mr Weasley, nous devrions l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pom...

- Regardez, s'écria Harry, il bouge.

Ron commençait en effet à bouger, mais ce n'était pas un mouvement naturel, il se tordait de douleur, et son visage se crispait lui aussi. Puis soudainement, le corps de Ron s'éleva en position verticale à 1 m du sol et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se mit à parler, d'une voix rauque qui ne lui était pas habituelle :

_Le deuxième des quatre grands est désigné,_

_Par une mort retardée,_

_La bataille finale va commencée,_

_Quand les quatre seront trouvés._

_Descendants des fondateurs, _

_Ceci est votre heure,_

_Trois maisons se joindront à celui qui a déjà éviter la mort, _

_La dernière servira Voldemort._

_Car si l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis,_

_Aucun d'entre eux ne peut se battre sans les pouvoirs de ceux protégés par la vie._

Le corps de Ron, redescendit doucement sur le sol, celui ouvrit les yeux et se releva sous les yeux exorbités des membres de l'ordre ainsi que certains professeurs. Hermionne s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir et l'aider à se lever, elle l'emmena à l'intérieur suivie par Harry, Mr Weasley, McGonagall et Bodart qui demandait aux autres de garder le silence sur ce qui venait de se passé, et de retourner à leurs occupations initiales. La directrice prit la tête du groupe et emmena tout le monde dans le bureau directorial. Elle les fit tous entré et leur pria de s'asseoir alors qu'elle contactait le ministère :

- Everard, dit-elle, annoncez ma venue au ministère ainsi que celle de Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermionne Granger, et Julien Bodart pour demain matin à la première heure, prévenez le ministre que cela concerne la salle des prophéties.

- Bien professeur, répondit l'homme avant de quitter son tableau.

- Jeune gens, continua le professeur, je vais vous demander maintenant, de partir dans le dortoir de votre maison, Arthur, je suis sûre que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que Ronald loge ici cette nuit pour pouvoir partir directement au ministère avec nous demain matin ?

- Bien sûre que non Minerva, répondit Mr Weasley, je vais d'ailleurs y aller, Molly doit commencer à s'inquiéter, et je ne voudrait pas qu'elle pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. Harry, Ron, Hermionne, passez une bonne nuit. Mr Bodart, on se voit demain au ministère, acheva t-il en sortant.

- Parfait, continua McGonagall. Les jeunes, vous pouvez sortir, je dois m'entretenir avec Mr Bodart un instant, on se retrouve demain à 8h dans mon bureau, le déjeuner vous sera servi dans votre salle commune. Le mot de passe est le même que lors du mois de juin. Je vous prierai de ne pas parler des événements de cette nuit avant d'être demain, vous avez besoin de repos, et je pense qu'à passé 2h du matin, l'heure n'est plus à la discussion. Maintenant, sortez, et passez une bonne nuit.

- Bien professeur, répondirent les trois en sortant en silence.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en silence, Ron, était pâle, pendant l'aller au bureau, Hermionne lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, et Ron avait du mal à se remettre. Harry quand à lui se posait plein de question, sur la prophétie, sur cet étrange professeur recommandé par Dumbledore lui même, la tante Pétunia kidnappée, et tant d'autre chose. Deux d'entre elles pouvaient être éclaircie ce soir même, mais pour cela, il faudrait attendre encore un peu, il décida donc de laisser les deux autres partir devant en leur promettant de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour aller dormir. Hermionne qui s'inquiétait plus pour Ron, ne chercha pas à le faire venir dormir maintenant, et partit, Ron, toujours se reposant sur elle. Harry s'installa dans un niche où une statue de la sorcière Sofia Saramie tentait de faire taire ses sourcils parlants infligés par Helga Poufsouffle après que celle-ci ait tenter de faire boire un jus de citrouille empoisonné à la sorcière. Il attendit là pendant 10 minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de continuer la lecture de la lettre de Dumbledore. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour la prendre et la lire, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oubliée dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Sachant qu'il ne valait sûrement pas la peine d'aller la chercher maintenant, Harry s'assit de nouveau pour attendre.

- Je suppose que vous étiez en train de chercher ceci Mr Potter ?

Le professeur Bodart venait de sortir du passage menant au bureau de McGonagall et s'avançait vers Harry tenant l'enveloppe de Dumbledore alors que le passage se fermait.

- Et si nous allions faire un tour ? J'ai l'intuition, si ce n'est la certitude que vous n'avez pas attendu ici pour me souhaiter simplement la bonne nuit. Je pense que vous avez sûrement quelques questions, et je me ferai un plaisir à y répondre dans la mesure du possible. Je pense que le contenu de la lettre pourra attendre demain, rangez la, et suivez-moi.

L'homme créa à nouveau un de ses « raccourcis », celui-ci menait de nouveau aux toilettes de la chambre des secrets, il y entra suivit de Harry qui se demandait maintenant si il avait lu la lettre.

- Professeur, avez-vous,...

- Lu la lettre ? Non Harry, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir la majorité de son contenu, mais ne parlons pas de cela ici voulez-vous, je pense que nous serions plus tranquilles dans la salle D, si vous me laissez bien entendu y rentrer, je pense que je pourrai notamment vous aidez à comprendre certain éléments de cette salle, notamment les carnet concernant les faits et geste de certaines personnes.

Comment connaissait-il le contenu de la lettre, et surtout comment était-il au courant de tous les carnets ? Harry ne comprenait décidément plus rien à ce qui se passait cette nuit. Il suivit le professeur jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle D, il trouva le vifs d'or, et ouvrit le tableau. Le professeur fut le premier à rentrer suivit de Harry.

- Cela faisait plus d'un mois que je n'était plus revenu ici, dit-il.

- Vous êtes venu ici ? Demanda Harry surpris par la révélation du professeur.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eut le temps de lire la troisième partie de votre lettre Harry. Oui, je suis déjà venu ici pour avoir aider Albus à tout aménager dans la chambre des secrets qui porte maintenant le nom du phénix. Je me suis particulièrement occupé de cette salle et y ait apporter le travail que Albus m'avait demandé de lui fournir.

- Comment ? Vous voulez dire que tout ces carnets viennent de vous ?

- En partie oui, depuis la nuit où Voldemort a repris vie dans ce fameux cimetière, Albus m'a demandé de surveiller certains mangemorts et d'autres personnes. Lorsque le jeune Malfoy s'est vu recevoir la mission de le tuer, Albus m'a annoncé que je devais trouver quelqu'un pour prendre mon poste « d'espion » car je devrais venir ici pour enseigner. Chose que j'ai faite, et pour le moment je dois avouer que je n'ai pas à me plaindre des renseignements que je reçois. Si vous me le permettez Harry, je viendrai quelques fois ici afin de remplir les carnets et ainsi garder à jour notre surveillance. Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué le plus important en ce moment, que souhaitez vous savoir de plus ?

Harry avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que l'étranger venait de lui annoncer, il réfléchi un instant afin de mettre ses idées au clair, il fallait aussi parler du plus important, c'est ainsi qu'il commença par l'événement le plus proche de la soirée, la prophétie de Ron, et ce qui avait provoqué celle-ci, le retour à la vie du professeur.

- Comment se fait-il que le sort ne vous ai pas réellement tué, demanda-t-il . Que s'est-il passé entre le moment où il vous a touché et le moment où vous vous êtes réveillé ?

- Le comment, je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais je pense que la prophétie de Mr Weasley peut nous aider, dit Bodart, et à ce qui s'est passer, je pense avoir été dans un semi sommeil, j'entendais ce qu'il se passait, mais ne pouvait pas réagir.

- Que voulez-vous dire par le fait que ce qu'à dit Ron pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé ? Votre « non-mort » et ce qui est arrivé à Ron sont donc bien liés comme je le pensais.

- Oui en effet, ces deux éléments de la soirée sont liés. Comme l'a dit votre amis, je suis le deuxième des quatre grands a avoir été dévoilé et rejeté de la mort. Même si personnellement, j'ai du mal à comprendre le fait qu'elle m'ait rejeté alors que je lui échappe depuis maintenant de longues années.

- Comment pouvez-vous échappé à la mort depuis de longues années, demanda Harry, vous devez avoir tout au plus 30 ans, ce n'est pas un âge commun pour mourir. Et si je suis la prophétie, les quatre grands qui seront dévoilés sont des descendants des fondateurs. Savez-vous de qui vous descendez ? Et qui est le premier a avoir été trouvé si vous êtes le deuxième ?

- Si je peux échapper à la mort, c'est tout simplement grâce au pouvoir que ma famille possèdent depuis des générations, nous pouvons prendre la forme que nous aurons à l'âge que nous souhaitons, ce qui nous empêche donc d'approcher l'âge de la mort. Cela va faire maintenant presque un millénaire que je n'ai plus passé la barre des 45 ans Harry. Je suis aussi le membre de ma famille qui a vécu le plus longtemps, ma mère, Rouwena Serdaigle, a décider de suivre mon père lors de son avancée dans la vie alors que moi ai décider de fuir la mort. En ce qui concerne le premier à avoir été trouver, continua-t-il, je pense que tu l'as toi-même découvert lors de ta première visite dans cette chambre.

- Vous voulez dire Tom Jédusor ? Mais quand a-t-il été sauver de la mort , demanda Harry. La seule fois où l'on sait qu'il a reçu le sort, c'est la fois où il a essayé de me tuer. Mais le fait d'avoir créer un Horcruxes a pu le sauver.

- Et c'est cette fois là que la première prophétie à été prononcée. Mais les Horcruxes n'ont en rien permit à Voldemort à revenir à la vie, Dumbledore ne t'a-t-il jamais parler de 7 partie d'âme? Le journal intime de Jédusor, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le serpent Nagini, un objet ayant appartenu à ma mère ou Gryffondor, et enfin la partie résidant dans le corps de Voldemort lui même. Si son corps a été détruit lors de sa tentative pour te tuer c'est que son propre sort s'est retourné contre lui. La protection que t'a donner Lily a eut la fonction d'un miroir. Ainsi la mort de Voldemort passait pour un suicide aux yeux de la mort elle même, et donc, le destin ayant décider que Voldemort devait survivre une fois à la mort, ne fit que laisser le reste d'âme qui lui restait intact en prenant toute fois son corps. Le fonctionnement d'un Horcruxes pour ramenez à la vie, est de prendre la vie d'un corps qui se voue à l'objet. C'est ainsi que Ginny Weasley fut la première victime en donnant presque sa vie au journal intime. Si tu n'avais pas été là à ce moment-là Harry, nous serions peut être maintenant face à Tom Jédusor venant du journal, et à Voldemort dont l'âme recherchait un corps. Me suis-tu ?

- Oui, enfin, je crois, donc c'est la maison Serpentard qui va servir Voldemort, et les trois autres, Gryffondor, Serdaigle – Donc vous- et Poufsouffle seront avec moi.

- Oui, c'est ce qui arrivera, mais la victoire n'est pas pour autant assuré pour aucun des deux camps, la prophéties dit seulement, que vous aurez besoins de ceux qui auront eut la vie sauve pour tenter de gagner. Maintenant Harry, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller nous reposer, acheva le professeur en regardant sa montre, il ne nous reste maintenant plus que trois heure et trente minutes avant de partir pour le ministère, et je pense que certains membres de l'Ordre souhaiteront nous voir demain dans la journée. Nous nous reverrons demain Harry. Passez une bonne nuit.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle, Harry resta 10 minutes dans la salle avant de finalement le suivre et de se rendre dans son dortoir, la grosse dame fut assez mécontente de se faire réveiller à 3H30 du matin, et promit de se plaindre auprès de la direction du fait que les vacances sont faites pour ne pas avoir d'élèves dans le château. Harry ne se soucia pas de ses jérémiades et entra dans la salle commune et y trouva Hermionne et Ron tout les deux endormis dans l'un des canapés de la salle, il se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha directement. A peine ses yeux furent-t-il fermer qu'il s'endormit dans un sommeille agités.

L'auror Dalwish se présentait devant lui et lui remettait un morceau de parchemin, puis le rêve changea, il se trouvait maintenant à Privet Drive, et marchait d'un pas sur vers le numéro 4 où la lumière montrait que ses habitants n'était pas encore endormis, il n'aurait pas besoin de les chercher dans la maison, il envoyait ses hommes se charger du quartier, et surtout de la cracmole, pendant qu'il rentrait seul dans la maison. Le garçon n'y était plu, c'était évident, mais la sœur de la sang de bourbe y était, et c'était elle qu'il était venu chercher. Il rentra dans le salon, l'homme couru en sa direction, mais Rogue le tua d'un _sectusempra, _la femme ne bougea pas, terrifié et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, un stupefix suffit à la faire tomber, le corps de l'homme irait là où le garçon avait vécu, mais avant, il devait écrire un message. Il parti dans le hall, le placard s'ouvrit d'un simple coup de baguette, il écrivit sur le mur, et s'en retourna dans le salon. C'est à ce moment là que le patronus de Greyback les prévint, ils savaient, Dalwish n'avait pas réussi à éloigner la garde, où la cracmole avait-elle réussi à s'enfuir avant que ses hommes de l'attrape ? Ce n'était pas un problème, Rogue McNair avait déjà emporté la femme, lui, il devait se rendre chez Séverus qui avait quelque problème avec queue-de-vert, l'heure avait sonner de se débarrasser de lui. Il transplana donc, et se retrouva devant la demeure de Rogue, qui arriva juste après lui, ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement dans la cave, seulement, ils ne trouvèrent personne, il avait fuit. Il lui ferait payer.

Le rêve changea de nouveau, il marchait maintenant calmement dans le parc du Manoir de Lucius, Drago et McNair, était les seul présents avec la femme, il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, il était seulement dans les premier jardin, qu'il entendit un bruit d'effondrement dans le manoir, le sortilège anti transplanage avec été enlevé, quelqu'un avait pénétré le manoir, il savait par où les intrus était rentré, il transplana à son tour dans les sous-sols du manoir, l'armoire à disparaître n'était déjà plus qu'un tas de centre, ses hommes avait sûrement tenter de la détruire alors que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient enfuis, mais il en restait un, il tenta de l'attaquer, mais l'homme avait transplané, cependant un de ses hommes avait attrapé un des pans de sa veste, trois autres transplanèrent à leur tours. Il se retrouva seul dans la pièce dévasté, il n'y avait pas moyen d'en sortir, la porte avait été détruite et le mur aussi, il transplana directement dans le salon des Malfoy, Drago l'y attendait, il lui dit qui était les intrus, il aurait du s'en douter, le garçon était à Poudlard, le vieux fou avait prévu sa protection avant de mourir, mais le château tomberait bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Drago, lui parla alors du trou dans le mur, et de l'étranger qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Drago partis dans les étages inférieur voir l'étendue des dégâts, et Harry resta seul dans le salon, à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'un homme qui pouvait créer ces raccourcis, mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il l'avait connu alors que l'homme avait seize ans, et cela remontait maintenant à un peu plus de 50 ans, il devait avouer qu'il y avait un légère ressemblance entre l'homme de ce soir, et le garçon d'avant, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas avoir vieilli.

Le décors devint alors noir, puis la lumière revient, Harry était penché au-dessus d'un pensine, ses mains blanches et osseuses prenait alors une fiole, elles versèrent son contenu dans le récipient et il plongea de nouveau. Il était à Poudlard, il y a de ça un peu plus de cinquante ans. Un élève tentait de le fuir alors que Harry marchait calmement en suivant le garçon, il devait savoir comment il avait réussi à rentrer dans cette pièce, il avait déjà tenter plusieurs fois, mais seule la chambre de Salazare s'était ouverte à lui. Il allait immobiliser le garçon quand celui-ci fit apparaître la salle commune des Serdaigle dans le mur, le jeune s'y engouffra et regarda Harry avant de détruire le passage. Le décors changea, et Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce de la pensine, maintenant, il le savait, Bodart était revenu en Angleterre après cinquante ans de fuite. Il devait le capturer, et se servir de sa magie. Bodart devait l'aider de nouveau, il arrivera à le remettre de son côté. Harry sentit alors une présence dans la pièce, on l'observait, mais il n'y avait personne, c'est alors qu'il compris.

Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il avait encore pénétré l'esprit de Voldemort, celui-ci avait revécu la soirée et nuit passé au travers de la pensée, il avait même reconnu le professeur Bodart qu'il avait déjà connu lors de sa période à Poudlard. Bodart l'avait aider à faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Harry regarda sa montre, il était 6h50, il décida de se préparer pour aller au ministère, partis prendre une douche, et rejoignis Ron et Hermionne une demi heure plus tard pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il le parla de sa conversation nocturne avec le professeur, et ensuite leur raconta son rêve sur Voldemort. Hermionne l'écouta sans prendre une seule bouchée de son assiette, alors que Ron, lui ne se privait pas du petit-déjeuner que les elfes de maison avait préparé. Quand Harry eut finit, elle but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé, avant de parler :

- Si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, je pense que nous devrions aussi lui accorder la notre. Mais qu'a-t-il pu bien faire pour aider Voldemort lorsqu'ils était à Poudlard ? En tout cas, ça devait être suffisamment grave pour qu'il prenne la fuite. Nous devrions mettre les choses au clair avec lui dès aujourd'hui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Ron, il faudrait peut être mieux attendre de voir ce qu'il a à nous apprendre, nous renseigner un peu plus sur lui, et faire attention de ne pas parler de choses trop importantes devant lui, et au moment opportun, nous lui avouons ce que nous savons et on verra ce que nous devrons faire à ce moment là.

- Je pense que Ron a raison, continua Harry, il a l'air d'être sincère, et Jédusor souhaite le faire revenir de son côté, et la prophétie de Ron dit que une maison sera pour lui et les trois autres seront avec moi. Si Jédusor est le premier, Bodart sera sûrement de mon côté.

- Harry, intervint Hermionne, les prophéties ne se réalisent pas toujours, la plus part du temps elles se réalisent car le ministère les caches des personnes concernées, et donc celles-ci ne vivent pas en conséquence du destin qui leur est promis, elles le subissent. Si Voldemort vient à apprendre qu'un nouvelle prophétie sur lui à été annoncée, il fera tout pour l'entendre et il tentera d'avoir le professeur Bodart dans son camp voir pire le tuer pour détruire la prophétie. Il n'est jamais bon qu'une prophétie soit dévoilée devant un public trop grand. Heureusement pour nous qu'il n'y avait que des gens de confiance à ce moment là. Cela pourrait être très grave si nous nous retrouverions avec la même histoire que la prophétie faite à ton sujet et celui de Voldemort, sauf que cette fois ci, ça ne tournerait peut être pas en ta faveur car la prophétie entière a été entendue par tout le monde. Et donc dans ce cas là, Voldemort saurait exactement quoi faire.

- Hermionne a raison Harry, rajouta Ron, le fait de connaître les prophéties qui nous concernent peut s'avérer très grave. Mon oncle Prius en a payer le prix, il a entendu prophétie le concernant qui disait qu'il se marierait avec la première femme qu'il rencontrerait lors d'un salon de la baguette, et que son mariage serait heureux, à la base il avait prévu d'y aller la deuxième semaine, et pour connaître sa femme plus vite, il y est aller à l'ouverture, il s'est marié avec la première femme qu'il y a rencontré, mais elle l'a tué accidentellement avec la baguette qu'elle avait acheter lors du salon. Le mariage n'aura durer que 20 minutes.

- Donc vous voulez dire que je ne dois pas espérer avoir Bodart avec nous, s'énerva Harry, Hermionne, tu me dis de lui faire confiance, et après tu me fait comprendre qu'il se sera peut être pas de notre côté ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Harry, mais tu dois comprendre, que seul le destin a raison, que les humains comme nous ne pouvons pas tenter de le forcer sans en payer les conséquences. Donc surtout ne te dis pas qu'il sera avec nous quoiqu'il arrive. Si Voldemort veut le retrouver et qu'il aurait déjà aidé, il faudra s'attendre à devoir prouver à Bodart que nous sommes le bon camp. La prophétie attend peut être que tu appel le monde sorcier et par conséquent les trois autres descendants à te rejoindre, il ne faut peut être pas les attendre sans rien faire.

Hermionne avait raison, Harry ne pouvait pas partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes puis tenter de vaincre Voldemort en pensant que tout le monde le suivrait. Il se doutait bien que si il ne tentait pas de faire quelque chose pendant un certain temps, la communauté magique risquerait de ne plus croire en lui, et laisser Voldemort faire à sa guise. La seule chose qui leur permettait de croire encore à l'espoir, était que Voldemort ne s'était pas encore montré en public depuis la fameuse nuit au ministère où Sirius était mort. Certaines personnes avaient affirmé l'avoir vu se promené dans des allée des embrumes, où non loin de l'entrée moldue du ministère. La gazette du sorcier avait même posté quelques articles/témoignages avec photos comme preuve qui montrait que depuis peu il comptait attaqués à Poudlard et était venu en personne jugé des nouvelles défenses du château. Mais pour l'instant Voldemort n'avait pas encore décider de se montrer, le fait que la terreur s'installe petit à petit au sein des sorciers et sorcières devait être suffisant pour lui.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était maintenant 7h50, le temps était venu pour eux de se rendre au ministère. Il se doutait que le ministre souhaiterait s'entretenir avec lui, et il aurait bien aimer rester au château, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Ron aller seul là bas. Ils se levèrent donc et partir en direction du bureau de McGonagall.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, un chapitre d'écrit, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, à certain moment je dois avouer que je me demandait dans quoi je m'embarquais, mais maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez haha. Allez, une petite review pour donner du courage à un auteur qui ne demande que ça.**


End file.
